


Blanco y negro

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Crime, Depression, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Romance, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Psychic Violence, Sexual Violence, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia huyó de su casa porque no soportaba a su padre, un hombre cruel con un corazón negro. Pero en cuanto llegue al instituto Fairy Tail y se haga de nuevas compañías, entenderá que el mundo no es blanco y negro. Sino más bien una mezcla de tonos grisáceos, donde saber quién es el malo y quién el bueno es más difícil de lo que parece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La carretera

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Notas: Primero que nada, no se hagan esperanzas porque soy un asco para actualizar Long-fic, así que probablemente tarde un mundo en terminar esta cosa. Segundo, si bien habrán algunas parejas mucho romance esto no tendrá, en cualquier caso espero les guste. Último, no sé que tan largo vaya a ser, me parece que mucho, repito que soy un asco para actualizar.
> 
> Advertencias: Menciones a abuso y violación, mucha violencia, temas algo fuertes.

La luz del sol se colaba a través de las ventanas de aquel baño, haciendo visibles las partículas de polvo que flotaban en el aire de ese repugnante lugar. La chica rubia allí presente suspiró al reparar en su situación, tirada en el baño de un bar y sin dinero, o al menos sin dinero con el que pagar algún medio de transporte. Lo que la dejaba varada en medio de la carretera entre Hargeon y Magnolia.

Maldijo su suerte mientras contemplaba el retrete que se hallaba frente a ella, el cuál no tenía tapa y una sustancia de extraña y probablemente muy repugnante procedencia teñía el agua de un color verdoso, y si lo que se hallaba al lado del excremento que flotaba en medio de aquella pestilencia era efectivamente un trozo de fideo, podría afirmar con relativa certeza que alguien vomito y luego defeco, no necesariamente la misma persona ni en el mismo orden. Soltó un bufido mientras contenía las ganas de vomitar, ella definitivamente era incapaz de orinar ahí, y eso que era el baño más decente de todos, los demás le provocaron tal sensación de repugnancia que prefería no pensar en ellos, o probablemente sí acabara vomitando. Pero no le quedaba de otra, después de todo tendría que caminar todo el tramo que le quedaba de carretera y eso le tomaría días, era lógico que la mejor opción era pasar al baño antes de continuar su camino. O bien podía en ese mismo camino orinar algún arbusto, sonaba bastante mejor que hacerlo en ese baño.

Dio la vuelta y salió de aquella pestilencia, encontrándose con alguien en los lavabos. Le sorprendió, no la había oído, quizás por estar demasiado ocupada analizando las partes solidas de la mezcla verdosa presente en el retrete del que acababa de salir. Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar al lado de aquella persona, dirigió su vista a sus manos y su expresión se transformó en una de sorpresa y preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —Medio gritó la pregunta, sobresaltando a la joven, la cual volteó sorprendida con una expresión asustada en el rostro, pero sin responder a sus palabras—. ¿Me escuchas? —Llevó sus manos hasta las ajenas, contemplando el enorme corte que tenía en una de ellas—. ¿Estás bien? —repitió.

La joven asintió y alejó sus manos, llevándolas nuevamente al chorro de agua fría.

—Me corte —habló al fin.

—Eso se nota.

—Con un vaso, no es nada. —La joven se quedo en silencio—. Fue una vaso, solo un vaso, no tiene importancia.

—Entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio. La chica mantenía la vista fija en el agua en tanto ella analizaba las facciones ajenas, las que le producían una inexplicable sensación de malestar.

—Lucy.

—¿Eh? —La desconocida volteó a verla, confundida.

—Me llamo Lucy —aclaró.

—Ah, entiendo.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, hasta que la joven habló.

—Mi... —bajó la vista al piso, apenada—, mi esposo no me deja hacer eso.

—¿Eh? —No entendió del todo el significado de esa oración.

—Hablar con extraños —aclaró la joven—, él no me deja hablar con extraños.

Lucy tardó unos momentos en asimilar aquello.

—¿Tu esposo? —La extraña asistió, cosa que la sorprendió bastante ya que se veía casi de su misma edad e incluso eran de alturas similares, solo que aquella chica era de cabello blanco y ojos azules—. ¿Estás casada?

Un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Casada, tan joven.

—Gracias Lucy. —Le dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndola, no entendía el motivo por el que le agradecía.

—No hice nada —respondió.

—Gracias. —repitió la joven, cerrando la llave del agua para luego dirigirse a la puerta—. Hace mucho que no hablaba con otra chica, me hizo feliz, gracias por eso.

—¿Eh?

La vio irse por la puerta, sin decir nada más, y por alguna razón algo en esa situación le molesto. Quizás lo poco dicho acerca del esposo, algo le decía que no debía ser muy buen sujeto. Después de todo la chica era joven y sin embargo tenía esa típica expresión que tienen las mujeres mayores cuando llevan años en un mal matrimonio, como la que acostumbraba llevar su madre antes de morir. Además la chica tenía un profundo corte en la mano, y a juzgar por la expresión cuando se lo dijo, le sonaba a excusa lo del vaso, la veía demasiado incómoda hablando de ese tipo.

Se quedo pensando en eso a la vez que miraba los lavabos cuando una idea cruzo su mente: ¿y si orinaba en ellos?

Bien, no estaba tan desesperada y definitivamente no iba a hacer eso con la única cosa limpia en ese lugar. Suspiró nuevamente y avanzó hacia la puerta. Buscó con la mirada a una chica albina cuando llegó a la barra pero no la encontró, decidió no darle más importancia, compró un poco de comida y salió de aquel asqueroso bar. Contempló el camino y los pocos autos que pasaban. Debido a la cada vez más decadente situación de Magnolia ya casi nadie se dirigía hacia allá, de hecho la gran mayoría del casi inexistente trafico de aquella carretera era en sentido opuesto respecto del lugar donde se dirigía. Colgó su bolso al hombro y continuó su camino, avanzando por la poca vereda que proporcionaba el estacionamiento del bar hasta que sus pies se hallaron en un camino de tierra. Maldijo nuevamente su suerte y avanzó a un lado de la carretera durante un largo tiempo.

El calor había disminuido y el sol se iba acercando al horizonte cuando sus piernas no le dieron más y cayó al piso. Tenía hambre y sed, y comenzaba a creer que eso de caminar no iba a resultar, porque no había avanzando casi nada en ese tiempo, no para la distancia que tendría que recorrer. Maldijo por quien sabe qué vez ese día y abrió su bolso, sacando la última golosina que le quedaba de cuando compró en el bar. No estaría en esa situación si los que iban a llevarla no la hubieran dejado botada varios kilómetros atrás, obligándola a caminar. Era totalmente injusto tomando en cuenta que le habían prometido algo y luego se habían mandado a cambiar en cuanto se detuvieron para que ella fuera al baño, debió suponer que esa parada en el bar era sospechosa.

Se quedo quieta, descansando y maldiciendo su situación mientras el tiempo pasaba y el sol se acercaba cada vez más al horizonte hasta que un bocina la sobresaltó, se estaba quedando dormida. Volteó la vista en dirección al camino y vio a un chico haciéndole señales desde un auto, se quedo pensativa unos instantes hasta que la bocina se escuchó de nuevo y se levantó con algo de prisa, acercándose al vehículo.

—¿Qué? —Le preguntó al chico de cabellos negros que conducía en cuanto llegó hasta él.

—¿Que haces ahí tirada? —Fue la respuesta de él.

—Descansaba.

—¿Descansabas?

Asintió, algo molesta de que la hubiera llamado solo para preguntar eso cuando una pelirroja hizo acto de presencia, estirándose sobre el chico para poder acercarse a la ventana del conductor.

—¿A donde vas? —le preguntó.

—A Magnolia.

—¿Y piensas ir caminando? —La joven se acercó aún más a la ventana, ganándose un reclamo del conductor—. ¿Tienes idea de lo lejos que está?

Asintió, nuevamente, y por alguna razón trato de excusar su comportamiento.

—No tengo dinero para un transporte —dijo.

La pelirroja la miró detenidamente.

—Vente con nosotros, te llevamos —le ofreció.

Lucy lo pensó, y decidió que no era una mala idea, después de todo parecían de edades cercanas y no creía que esos chicos fueran criminales o algo así.

—Gracias. —Sonrió por primera vez en todo el maldito día.

La chica le sonrió de vuelta y se alejó de la ventana, pasando entre los dos asientos delanteros para abrir la puerta trasera.

—¡Muévete Natsu! —ordenó—. Alguien más se va a sentar.

Lucy se apoyo en la puerta y se inclinó hacia el interior del auto, encontrándose con que todo el asiento trasero estaba ocupado por un chico de rosados cabellos.

—Que te muevas Natsu —volvió a ordenar la joven.

Tomó al chico de la bufanda que llevaba y lo hizo a un lado, escuchándose un leve quejido proveniente de él.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Quiso saber Lucy.

—Nada, se marea un poco en los autos. —La pelirroja le sonrió mientras volvía a su asiento. Ella se acomodo en el asiento y cerró la puerta. En cuanto lo hizo el auto partió nuevamente—. ¿Como te llamas? —le preguntó.

—Lucy —respondió, dejando su bolso entre sus piernas.

—Un gusto Lucy, yo soy Erza —dijo la chica, alzando luego una mano para señalar al chico sentado junto a ella—. El que está tirado es Natsu, y el que maneja es Gray.

—Un gusto. —Fue el escueto saludo del conductor.

—¿Para que vas a Magnolia? —le preguntó Erza.

Lucy pensó unos momentos su respuesta.

—Bueno —comenzó—, tuve unos cuantos problemas donde vivía antes así que me estoy mudando.

—¿Mudándote sin cosas ni camión? —cuestionó el chico al volante, extrañado.

—No seas así Gray. —Lo regañó Erza–. Aunque no niego que es raro.

—Es que no era una mudanza propiamente tal. —Se quedo en silencio tras decir eso, esperando no tener que decir más de lo que quería.

—¿No tienes dinero? —preguntó Erza.

—No, bueno. —Se mordió la lengua, incómoda, antes de suspirar—. Es que me escape de casa —aclaró al fin.

Sus acompañantes hicieron un gesto de entendimiento.

—¿Y saliste sin dinero?

—No sin dinero —contestó—, tengo algo ahorrado para pagar una posada al llegar, pero por eso mismo no puedo gastarlo, si lo gasto no tendré nada cuando llegue. —suspiró—. Iba a viajar con unos conocidos, pero me dejaron tirada en plena carretera.

—Ya veo. —Erza se acomodo en su asiento, dándole la espalda—, pero me sigue pareciendo raro. ¿Qué comerás?

—Pensaba trabajar.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Diecisiete.

—¿Y la escuela? —preguntó Erza—. ¿No piensas ir a la preparatoria?

—Bueno, pensaba entrar al instituto Fairy Tail. —Después de todo sabía que no requería papeles para ello, o al menos no papeles firmados por su padre.

—¡¿De verdad?! —La sorpresa en la pelirroja le extraño un poco.

—Sí. —respondió dubitativa.

—¿En que curso irías? —cuestionó Erza, extrañamente emocionada.

—Onceavo grado.

—Va a estar en tu curso Gray, junto a Natsu.

Entonces todo cobró sentido. Ellos también iban a Fairy Tail.

—Así parece. —El chico volteó levemente para dirigirle una sonrisa, luego regreso su vista al camino—. Entonces nos volveremos a ver.

Erza sonrió.

—Que casualidad que justo te ayudáramos —comentó.

—Sí, que suerte. —Lucy sonrió ante la idea. Su mala suerte se había acabado, junto a sus problemas.

Ahora empezaría una nueva vida, una sin su padre. Ya no tendría porque importarle alguien como él, alguien que no sabía dar felicidad a los que le rodeaban, alguien que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo, alguien que era incapaz de expresar un gesto de cariño, incluso hacia su hija. Así era su padre, alguien con el corazón negro.

Pero lamento informarte, querida Lucy, que el mundo no es blanco y negro, y que los problemas siempre estarán en cualquier parte donde haya personas que puedan generarlos.

Siempre.


	2. Los primeros pasos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el segundo capítulo, más pronto de lo esperado porque ya lo tenía empezado cuando publique el primero, por lo que con el tercero sí que tardare una eternidad, creo, a veces me sorprendo yo misma. Los dejó con el capítulo.

Erza había sido bastante amable para lo ruda que parecía. En cuanto habían llegado le había enseñado un lugar con una renta barata para que tuviera donde vivir, había prometido buscar donde pudiese trabajar y se había despedido con un cordial « _nos vemos en la escuela_ _»_. Y la había hecho feliz, el que fuera tan amable con ella, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a eso y era algo agradable.

Se recostó en su nueva cama, sintiendo una felicidad que hace tiempo no sentía, y se permitió sonreír. Se quedo así unos momentos, pensando en como su vida mejoraba poco a poco, empezando por como había mejorado su día. De comenzar tirada en un sucio bar acabo teniendo una conocida con quien contar, y eso era bastante cambio. La embargaba, por eso, un sentimiento de tranquilidad. O así era, hasta que recordó a la chica que había visto en el baño del bar, la que se había cortado la mano. Pensó nuevamente en su expresión y algo le dijo que no solo parecía incómoda, sino también asustada por algo. No podía decir porqué lo creía, pero su expresión era demasiado parecida a la que hace mucho tiempo le vio a su madre, y eso la inquietaba. Le hubiera gustado ver al sujeto que se supone era el esposo, quizás así hubiera podido discernir en si se parecía a su padre y por ende la chica era como su madre. Pero no podía, y realmente no tenía sentido que le diera vueltas al asunto, ni siquiera entendía por qué todavía tenía la necesidad de ello.

Se acomodó en la cama, buscando una buena posición para poder dormir. Le esperaba un día ajetreado, debía ir al instituto y buscar trabajo cuanto antes, por lo que tenía que estar descansada.

Se levantó temprano al día siguiente, dispuesta a disfrutar su nueva casa antes de marcharse para buscar empleo y poder inscribirse en el instituto. Se colocó sus pantuflas y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que había en el piso donde habitaba actualmente, el cual estaba algo sucio y tenía las paredes grises igual que el piso, lo que le daba un aspecto un poco lúgubre, pero dada su situación económica aquello era bastante, considerando que tenía todo lo necesario. O casi todo, porque en cuanto abrió la nevera notó que no había nada de comida ahí, inspeccionó los estantes para encontrar la bella sorpresa de que solo habían unos pocos platos y servicio. Soltó un bufido molesto y se dirigió al baño, quizás una ducha lograra calmarla. No tardo en salir por la puerta en toalla, dispuesta a hablar con la arrendataria, la cual la miró con mala cara en cuanto llegó y luego continuó leyendo su revista.

—Disculpe —la llamó.

—¿Qué quieres? —Lucy frunció el ceño ante el tono empleado por la anciana, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

—No hay comida en la nevera, y no tengo gas.

—Que yo sepa la comida no viene incluida con el piso —respondió la vieja—, esto no es alguna especie de hotel o una ridiculez así.

—¿Y el gas?

—Sí, eso. —La mujer mayor levantó la vista hacia la rubia, mirándola fijamente unos segundos—. Hace años que nadie ocupa ese piso.

—Ya, ¿y?

—Las cañerías de gas se oxidaron, por lo que tuve que cortarlo. —La mujer volvió la vista a la revista y pasó página tranquilamente—. Tengo que llamar a alguien para que las revise antes de dar el gas de nuevo.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —preguntó Lucy.

—Pensaba llamarlo después de desayunar, así que probablemente llegue a la hora de almuerzo, a no ser que esté ocupado, le pasa a menudo.

—¿De quién habla?

—Del plomero. —La mujer cambio nuevamente la pagina—. Siempre llamo al mismo, así no me llevo sorpresas, pero es buen plomero, por eso siempre está ocupado. Si no llega hoy probablemente venga mañana, aunque no puedo saberlo, tengo que llamarlo primero.

—Tengo asuntos importantes hoy, debo estar aseada.

—Pues bañate con agua fría, al fin y al cabo hace calor por las tardes, aunque ya llegara el clima invernal —comentó la anciana tranquilamente, pasando página nuevamente—. O bien puedes usar la ducha de algún otro huésped, en cualquier caso no es mi problema.

—¡Usted es la arrendataria!

—Sí, y ya te dije que luego de desayunar llamare al plomero, más que eso no puedo hacer nada. No es mi culpa que durante años no hayan ocupado esos pisos.

—¿Esos pisos?

—Del piso cuatro en adelante, hace años que no los ocupan.

Lucy suspiró agotada. El departamento llegaba hasta el piso nueve, ella se alojaba en el cinco. Tenía entendido que los dos primeros pisos estaban ocupados, los cuales eran el dos y el tres, ya que el primer piso era recepción. De cualquier manera ya no le parecía tan raro el estado de deterioro de su departamento.

—¿No están acaso todas las cañerías de gas conectadas? —preguntó.

La mujer continuó leyendo, pasó página y siguió en su lectura. Pasado casi un minuto alzó de nuevo la vista hacia la rubia.

—No. —Y volvió a su lectura.

—No —repitió Lucy—. ¿Cómo que no?

—No, eso, no. —Alzó la visto nuevamente—. Qué más quieres que te diga, no es no.

—Eso lo entiendo.

La anciana se la quedo mirando, antes de volver a la lectura.

—Los tres primeros pisos tienen cañerías conectadas, pero estás no conectan con los pisos de arriba, del piso cinco al nueve es un sistema aparte, y está oxidado.

—Vale, entiendo.

—Entiendes. —La mujer la miró una última vez antes de enfrascarse en el articulo de la dichosa revista—. Entonces vuelve a tu piso, te dará una pulmonía en toalla.

La chica suspiró derrotada y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero algo la detuvo de golpe cuando había llegado al tercer escalón.

—¿Y el piso cuatro? —preguntó.

—¿Qué con él?

—¿No tiene cañerías?

—No, no las tiene —respondió la anciana—. De hecho casi no tiene nada, aunque igual cada tanto se meten jóvenes idiotas para hacer fiestas y follarse entre ellos* —dijo la arrendataria con más calma de la esperada—. Tengo que hacer cada cosa para echarlos, o lo hacía antes, ya me canse de entrar y ver traseros ajenos.

—Ya veo. —Lucy no estaba muy segura de qué pensar de ese comentario, por lo que lo ignoró.

Continuó subiendo y regresó a su apartamento, tuvo que resignarse a ducharse con agua helada y a salir sin comer nada, ya que no le quedaba de otra.

Una vez estuvo lista lo primero que hizo fue ir al instituto, con la esperanza de encontrarse con Erza y los otros. Avanzó por la calle principal y una llegó habló con el portero, un hombre adulto de cabellos rojos, luego entró esperando no perderse en el edificio dado que no lo conocía.

Por lo visto, su reciente buena suerte no había desaparecido del todo, pese a lo que le había dado a entender su hermosa mañana, ya que en cuanto llego al patio se encontró con la pelirroja, la cual estaba acompañada por...

Detuvo su andar de golpe y se quedo observando a la joven que acompañaba a Erza, la que tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos azules, con lo que recordó inconscientemente a la chica del bar. Se calmó un poco al notar que no eran la misma persona, pero el parecido seguía siendo bastante, incluso se atrevía a decir que era alarmante.

—¡Lucy! —Antes de que se diera cuenta, o pudiera seguir pensando, Erza estaba a su lado—. Viniste, me alegra.

—Hola Erza —saludó—, que bueno verte.

—¿Amiga tuya, Erza? —–Las palabras de la chica albina captaron su atención. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándola, como buscando algo en sus facciones que le dijera que estaba imaginando cosas y que era imposible que ella tuviera algo que ver con la joven que conoció en el bar.

—Sí, la conocimos en la carretera cuando veníamos de vuelta con Gray y Natsu, su nombre es Lucy —la presentó Erza.

—Mucho gusto Lucy —dijo la joven con una encantadora sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Mirajane, pero puedes decirme Mira.

—Un gusto.

—Lucy va a asistir al instituto, solo que irá en el curso de Gray y Natsu.

—Ya veo, así que eres una nueva estudiante.

—Bueno. —Sonrió, algo avergonzada por la situación—, aún tengo que inscribirme, hablar con el director y todo eso.

—Si quieres te acompañamos, así tenemos una excusa y no nos pueden retar por haber faltado a clases.

—¡No lo digas así Mira! —Le reclamó Erza.

Lucy se rió un poco antes de aceptar que la acompañarán, le vendría bien para conocer el lugar. Durante el camino hablaron de posibles empleos, y ya que por lo visto Mirajane era una experta en esas cosas, de hecho era quien siempre había ayudado a Erza a encontrar trabajo, le prometió que buscaría un buen lugar para que saliera de sus aprietos económicos. La pelirroja aprovechó de aclararle que probablemente a la albina no le tomara más de dos días dar con un buen puesto, cosa que la hizo aún más feliz, incluso olvido levemente que no había comido nada en toda la mañana, sobretodo porque el director, un hombre mayor llamado Makarov, tenía unas cuantas galletas sobre su escritorio para ofrecer. Lo que fue un alivio para ella, así se le pasaba un poco el hambre y evitaba alguna vergonzosa situación como que le sonara el estomago en medio de la entrevista. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que salio de la sala del director.

Consiguió entrar al instituto, y para celebrarlo las dos chicas la habían invitado a comer un helado (cosa que en verdad agradecía dado el hambre que tenía) y habían dicho algo de invitar a alguien más o algo por el estilo. Todo bien, hasta que una chica de lentes había detenido su camino, llamando con un grito a la albina.

—¡¿Que demonios quieres Ever?!

—No me llames así Erza, no te lo permito. —La joven la miró con ira—. Además no te he llamado a ti.

Lucy parpadeó, algo sorprendida con la situación y con la actitud violenta que había tomado la pelirroja. Mirajane interrumpió sus pensamientos al contestar con una voz sumamente tranquila.

—¿Qué sucede Evergreen? —preguntó—. ¿Para qué me buscabas?

—No te busco yo, Laxus quiere hablar contigo.

—¡Ya veo! —exclamó Mirajane mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba—. ¿Donde está?

—En la cancha.

—Gracias por avisarme, Evergreen.

Dicho esto se alejó de ellas, despidiéndose con una gesto de su mano.

—¿Ahora eres mensajera, Ever? —cuestionó Erza.

—No me llames así, ya dije que no te lo permito.

—Como quieras. ¿Desde cuando eres recadera?

La mirada de la recién llegada se endureció, antes de dirigirla hacia la rubia.

—¿Y ella quién es?

—Bueno... –La chica de lentes logró ponerla incomoda, por lo que no se animo a responder, al menos hasta que Erza la sacó del aprieto.

—Se llama Lucy, es una nueva alumna.

—¿Alumna nueva?

Fue en ese momento cuando todas las alertas de Lucy Heartfilia se encendieron, porque la mirada de la chica castaña cambio de golpe. Evergreen la miraba de una manera extraña, como si algo la hubiera hecho feliz a medias, con una expresión mitad de regocijo mitad de inseguridad, y sobra decir que fue extraño, y que la ponía incómoda. Se sintió como un trozo de carne, porque más o menos así la miraba, como examinándola.

—Sí, va a empezar a venir al instituto desde mañana.

Y el tono de voz de Erza tampoco ayudo, porque era un tono de voz condescendiente y algo en toda esa maldita situación comenzaba a ponerla muy incómoda, y extrañamente nerviosa. Era casi peor que la sensación que le había dado la albina en el bar.

—Vamos Lucy. —Erza la tomó de la mano y la arrastró por el pasillo—. Nos vemos Ever. —La susodicha fijo su vista en Erza.

—Hasta mañana —respondió, antes de darles la espalda.

Avanzaron por los pasillos, con Erza sosteniendo fuertemente su brazo, pero no le dio importancia pues seguía con una molesta sensación en el estomago.

Se detuvieron frente a un aula, donde se quedaron de pie. Lucy supuso, debido a eso, que esperaban a alguien. Para entonces la sensación de incomodidad se había desvanecido un poco, pero solo un poco, porque la necesidad de preguntar se hacía cada vez mayor. El sonido de un timbre la distrajo, un poco después empezó a salir gente del aula, el cual tenía un cartel en la puerta que ponía _«_ _11-A_ _»_.

—¡Levy! —El grito de Erza la sobresalto. Dirigió su mirada al grupo de alumnos y trato de captar a quien había llamado la pelirroja, captando a una pequeña chica de cabello azul dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

—Erza, ¿qué haces aquí? —La chica sonrío y entonces poso su vista en ella—, ¿y quién es ella?

—Se llama Lucy, la conocimos con Gray y Natsu en la carretera, no se si hablaron algo de eso.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó la recién llegada—. Gray lo estuvo comentando. Irá en nuestro curso, ¿no?

—Sí, serán compañeras. —Erza se giró para mirala—. Ella es Levy, Lucy. Levy McGarden, será tu compañera.

—Creo que ya lo note con la conversación —respondió Lucy, sonriendo.

Las tres soltaron una leve risa.

—¿Juvia no está aquí? —preguntó la mayor.

—No vino —respondió Levy.

—Ya veo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas Erza?

—Tenía pensado que nos escapáramos y lleváramos a Lucy a comer, así nos conocemos.

La pequeña chica frunció el ceño, como pensándolo, pero luego relajo la expresión.

—Está bien, supongo que no hay problema.

—¿Crees que Gray y Natsu quieran venir?

—Están castigados.

—Lo tomare como un no. –Erza miró hacia ambos lados unos segundos—. Bueno, salgamos de aquí antes que acabe el intermedio entre clases.

La verdad es que Lucy se llevó una verdadera sorpresa con Levy, ya que a simple vista parecía de esas chicas tímidas que acatan todas las normas, y en realidad la pequeña chica tenía mucha personalidad. No dudo en saltar la pared que tuvieron que saltar para que ambas chicas se fugaran del instituto, la cual estaba en lo que parecía ser el patio trasero, el cual era horrible si le preguntaban. Apenas había pasto y el poco estaba muerto, olía horrible, solo habían dos arboles y uno estaba muerto por lo que no daba mucha sombra, y en una esquina del terreno había una pequeña casucha donde se guardaban trastes. Fue justamente a esa casucha a donde se dirigieron, la cual olía como si tuviese un perro muerto dentro, y la rubia rogaba que sus sospechas de que sí había uno por la cantidad de moscas y ratas en el lugar fueran falsas. La pelirroja se apoyo en unas cajas que había al lado de ese lugar y apoyo las manos en el techo, trepando para lograr subir a la edificación y que la pared que las separaba de la calle le quedara accesible. La siguió Levy y luego entre ambas la ayudaron a ella a subir. Una vez arriba simplemente saltaron hacia el otro lado, lo que provoco que se torciera el tobillo, según sus compañeras porque le faltaba practica. Recogieron sus cosas, las que Erza había arrojado con anterioridad, y caminaron tranquilamente por las calles.

—¿Mira no vendrá? —preguntó Levy.

—La llamo Laxus. —Fue la simple respuesta de Erza.

Continuaron su camino hasta la avenida, donde se sentaron en un local, pidieron su orden y luego se dedicaron a conversar durante casi toda la mañana.

Entrada la tarde Levy la invitó a la biblioteca, ya que durante la conversación el gusto de ambas por los libros quedo expuesto, y pronto se hicieron amigas. Almorzaron en casa de Scarlet, que era como se apellidaba su amiga pelirroja, y luego recorrieron algunas tiendas. La acompañaron a comprar alimentos, luego de su fatídica historia sobre su inexistente desayuno. Cuando finalmente volvió a su casa, con bolsas del mercado y un libro que le presto Levy, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara. No recordaba haber sido tan feliz antes, había conseguido entrar al instituto y ya era amiga de alguien de su clase, además de tener la perspectiva de un empleo un poco más cercana. Dejó la comida en la cocina, el libro sobre su mesa de noche y se recostó en su cama. Se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta debido al cansancio, por lo que acabo durmiendo sobre la cama y aún con ropa.

Cuando la alarma sonó al día siguiente, se preparo para un nuevo día. Lamentablemente, como no tenía la capacidad de ver el futuro, no podía saber lo que iba a suceder de hay en adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En la cultura japonesa el cuatro es considerado un numero de mala suerte ya que su kanji se asemeja mucho al de la palabra muerte, por lo que le atribuyen ese significado. Por esto muchos edificios no tienes el piso número cuatro (lo saltan en la numeración), en este caso sí lo tiene, pero como ya menciono la arrendataria carece de todo. Me convenía que fuera así para la historia.


	3. El primer día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada: ¡Quien avisa no es traidor! Yo dije que era un asco actualizando long-fics, así que no me arrepiento de nada ni me disculpo por nada.
> 
> Bueno, pasado eso, al menos logre terminar este capítulo (se me alargan cada vez más) y espero les guste. Sobretodo a las dos personas que me comentan: Boogie y LuFFy, gracias por pasarse.
> 
> En fin, aquí el otro capítulo.

Nuevamente tuvo que lavarse con agua fría, la arrendataria le había dicho que ese mismo día iría el plomero, pero sospechaba que le iba a tomar tiempo arreglar las cañerías, por lo que tal vez tuviese que aguantar varios días sin gas. Se sirvió algo de jugo y un pan como desayuno y luego se dejó caer sobre el sofá en la sala de estar, pensando si ir o no ir a la escuela. Ya estaba inscrita, pero probablemente aún no figurara en la lista. En cualquier caso había llegado solo con dos meses de atraso al año escolar, no tendría problemas si iba a la clase. El día anterior, durante la entrevista, el director le había dicho que comenzaría el siguiente lunes pero que podía asistir desde antes a las clases si así lo deseaba. Al final se decidió a ir, pese a que tenía tan solo unos cuantos lapices y dos cuadernos, ya que tenía deseos de reencontrarse con Erza y con Levy, y ya que la primera parecía esperar que efectivamente no tardara en ir. Armó un bolso y salió del departamento rumbo al instituto.

A esas horas de la mañana no había casi nadie en las calles y están se veían desiertas, lo que acrecentaba el aspecto destartalado que tenía ese lado de la ciudad. En realidad casi toda la ciudad tenía ese aspecto debido a que su economía estaba en decadencia, solo la avenida principal llena de locales mantenía un aspecto más decente. Lamentablemente el instituto estaba algo alejado de esa calle por lo que su aspecto no era el mejor, y recién ahora, pasada la emoción y el nerviosismo de su primera visita, Lucy reparaba en ello. En que la reja de entrada estaba oxidada y que el edificio tenía las paredes pintadas de blanco dándole un aspecto lúgubre. Atravesó la reja y avanzó por el camino de tierra que la separaba de la entrada, mirando a los chicos que había a su alrededor, los que no parecían tener intención de acercarse al edificio, supuso que esa situación cambiaría cuando sonará el timbre.

Entró al lugar y observó los casilleros, probablemente aún no tuviera uno propio, aunque daba igual, no tenía nada realmente importante que guardar. Recordando el día anterior se dirigió hacia la sala de Levy, donde le tocaban las clases. Avanzó por el pasillo, en el cual había unos cuantos estudiantes, hasta la escalera para poder subir al segundo piso, que era donde estaba la sala de su curso. Entró a esta con algo de vergüenza, para ser recibida por el grito de Levy.

—¡Lucy!

Su vergüenza aumento al notar como llamaba la atención, por lo que se apresuró en reunirse con su compañera.

—Hola Levy —saludó.

—Que gusto verte Lucy, no pensé que vinieras.

—Me iba a aburrir en casa, ¿no crees?

Ambas sonrieron.

—Bueno, será mejor que te sientes.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —La rubia contemplo la sala buscando un lugar.

—¡Siéntate a mi lado! –exclamó McGarden con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras señalaba el puesto al lado del de ella—, así podemos conversar.

—¿No está ocupado? —preguntó Lucy.

—En realidad sí —respondió Levy—, es de Juvia, pero no creo que venga. –La chica se dirigió hacia dos chicos que estaban cerca de la ventana—. ¿Vendrá Juvia, Gray?

Los ojos de Lucy también se dirigieron a ese lugar, encontrándose con los dos chicos que la acompañaron en el auto la vez que llegó a la ciudad, con los que no había vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

—Cómo voy a saberlo. —Fue la respuesta de Gray.

Su compañera frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada y simplemente volvió a sentarse en su pupitre, pues se había levantado al momento de llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Lucy la siguió sentándose en el puesto conjunto, y sus ojos se centraron un poco en los dos chicos; Gray estaba recostado en la silla y el de cabellos rosados estaba leyendo algo, aunque a juzgar por su expresión probablemente no lo entendiera del todo.

—¿Pasa algo, Lucy?

—No, está todo bien.

Volteó el rostro hacia Levy, esta le sonrío mientras le tendía un cuaderno.

—He pensado que podría prestarte mis apuntes —explicó ante la mirada que Lucy le dirigió al objeto—, así ves en que estamos.

—¡Eso me ayudaría mucho Levy!

—Lo supuse, Lu-chan. —dijo su compañera con una sonrisa en su cara, y ella no pudo evitar alegrarse por el apodo.

—Pues acertaste, Levy-chan. —Siguió con su juego y ambas rieron.

Luego de eso Levy abrió su bolso buscando algo, tiempo que ella aprovechó para contemplar la sala, notando que no había mucha gente. Su vista pasó de sus compañeros al banco en el que estaba sentada, el cual tenía bastantes rayones. Algunos eran solo lineas, otros simplemente formulas o recordatorios, pero había uno en particular que le llamó la atención.

_«_ _Perdedora_ _»._

Enarcó las cejas, preguntándose quién escribió eso y por qué lo hizo.

—¿Pasa algo, Lu-chan?

Iba a responderle a Levy, pero en esos momentos entró una mujer vieja a la sala seguida por varios alumnos.

—Bien, voy a pasar lista —dijo con un tono severo—, más les vale quedarse callados.

La vieja mujer abrió uno de los libros que llevaba en la mano y comenzó a mencionar los nombres en voz alta. La gran mayoría de los alumnos ni se molestaba en responder, sencillamente alzaban las manos para indicar que estabann ahí.

—Lockser, Juvia.

—Ausente.

El que respondió fue Gray, y lo hizo sin mucho interés. La anciana no le prestó mayor atención, simplemente anotó en el libro y continuó con su tarea.

—McGarden, Levy.

La chica alzó el brazo, casi poniéndose de pie para hacerse notar entre las cabezas de sus compañeros debido a su baja estatura. La maestra anotó en el papel y continuó en lo suyo, hasta terminar la lista.

—¿Hay alguien a quien no haya nombrado? —preguntó la mujer.

—La chica rubia de atrás.

En esos momentos Lucy no puede evitar sobresaltarse, por dos cosas: la primera, llamó demasiado la atención; la segunda, acababa de reconocer esa voz.

Miró hacia los primeros asientos, encontrándose con la mirada de la chica de lentes. La profesora pasó la vista de Evergreen hacia ella y un sudor frío cayó por su espalda.

—¿Cómo te llamas chica?

—Lucy, soy nueva, por eso no estoy en la lista.

—Ya. —La profesora la contemplo con un gesto desdeñoso—. Dime tu nombre completo de todas formas, así te agrego a la lista para dejar constancia de que viniste.

—Claro. —No recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa antes—. Lucy —pronunció, tartamudeando levemente—. Lucy Heartfilia.

Tenía la vista clavada en el banco y aún así sintió como varias miradas se clavaban en ella.

—¿Heartfilia? —repitió la maestra—. ¿Quién es tu padre?

—Oh, no. —Casi grito esas palabras. Alzó la mirada, notando que la profesora tenía una ceja alzada, por lo que se apresuró en aclararse—. Es solo coincidencia —musitó.

—Ya veo. —La mujer volvió a lo suyo.

Ella, por su parte, regresó la mirada a Evergreen, pero esta ya no tenía la vista puesta en ella, miraba al frente como si nada. Suspiró y volteó hacia Levy, quien la estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

—Heartfilia —repitió, alegre—. Vaya cosa más curiosa —comentó.

—Cierto —respondió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Volvió la vista a su puesto, y por alguna razón las palabras allí talladas hicieron mella en ella. « _Perdedora_ _»_ _._ Frunció el ceño, notando como esa simple palabra se colaba en su interior, como burlándose de ella.

—Levy-chan —llamó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Esto. —Y sus dedos se posaron sobre la palabra, señalándola.

—Ah, eso. —La pequeña chica se acercó levemente a ella—. Fue Juvia —aclaró—. Lo hizo hace mucho tiempo, cuando eramos niñas y esta sala era de uso común.

—¿Uso común? —preguntó.

—Es que hace unos dos años ampliaron el instituto, o más bien terminaron de construir un edificio aledaño para los cursos menores —explicó Levy—. Antes de eso estábamos cortos de espacio y muchas salan era compartidas por varios cursos. Por eso la sala pone once A cuando ese curso ya no existe, o más bien si, lo que pasa es que ya no es el A.

—No entiendo.

—Somos nosotros, pero antes los cursos estaban divididos en A, B y C, ya que las salas grandes eran pocas, por lo que era preferible tener muchos cursos pequeños que eran repartidos por el instituto. Ahora ya no es necesario, por lo que solo hay un onceavo grado.

—Entiendo —dijo, comprendiendo un poco mejor como se organizaba ese lugar—. Y esto lo escribió Juvia cuando aún no pasaba eso.

—Exacto, por eso aunque no fuéramos del onceavo grado en ese entonces ocupábamos esta sala para varios ramos electivos, ya que a las horas que la requeríamos usualmente estaba vacía. Juvia siempre se sentaba ahí. Incluso ahora que hemos vuelto se aseguro ese puesto.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó.

—Por lo que está escrito, se sienta ahí como recordatorio.

—¿De qué?

—Es que... —Levy se mordió el labio, como si se arrepintiera de haber hablado tanto, pero para su suerte, o esa impresión le dio a Lucy dado el cambio en su expresión, fue interrumpida por la profesora.

—¡McGarden y la señorita nueva! —exclamó la mujer—. Si fueran tan amables de guardar silencio.

—Lo sentimos profesora —respondieron ambas, dando por finalizada la conversación.

—Como iba diciendo —dijo la maestra—, el equilibrio químico es muy difícil de lograr de forma practica, pero aún así se estudia bastante en forma teórica, por lo que le dedicaremos toda una unidad para estudiarlo. Ahora anoten lo que voy a copiar en la pizarra, luego lo explicare.

Dicho eso la maestra se dio la vuelta y comenzó a anotar algo, todos se dispusieron a seguir sus ordenes. Sin embargo, tras estar un rato en silencio anotando Lucy se sintió incomoda, con esa sensación de que estás siendo observado. Alzó la vista, recorriendo el salón con la mirada, pero todos estaban copiando. Quiso volver a su cuaderno, pero la sensación no tardo en volver. Contemplo nuevamente el lugar: Levy, Evergreen, Natsu, Gray, todos tenían la mirada en su cuaderno. Pasó a examinar a aquellos que no conocía: un chico de cabello negro, uno de cabello azul, otro chico de cabello negro, una chica de cabellos verde a su lado, un tipo de cabello blanco. Ese último no estaba ocupado mirando su cuaderno, pero miraba hacia el frente, muy concentrado en algo, a saber en qué. Volvió a pasear la vista hasta que se encontró con la mirada de la profesora, por lo que enterró nuevamente la mirada en su cuaderno a fin de pasar desapercibida.

Levy no le volvió a hablar en el resto de la clase, como si tuviera miedo de que volviera a preguntar sobre el tema del que estaban hablando.

Acabada esa clase venía un pequeño interludio de quince minutos, en los cuales su amiga parecía de mejor humor, por lo que iniciaron nuevamente una conversación, solo que de temas más triviales.

—¿Hermano de Mira? —preguntó Lucy, sorprendida.

—Así es.

—¿De verdad?

La rubia volvió a centrar su mirada en el tipo grande de pelo blanco, y le pareció imposible que alguien de aspecto tan osco pudiera ser hermano de la dulce y delicada Mirajane.

—Si hablas con Elfman no dudas que son hermanos —comentó Levy.

—¿No?

—Se parecen, de alguna manera pero se parecen.

No iba a desmentir a Levy ya que ella los conocía mejor.

—Parece muy amigo de Gray y Natsu —dijo, observando junto a los dos mencionados.

—Lo son, más o menos —dijo Levy—, pero últimamente Elfman anda con la cabeza en las nubes y Gray la tiene puesta en otras cosas, y como Natsu no ha madurado mucho no se llevan tan bien como antes.

—Ya veo.

—Es medio culpa de Evergreen.

Lucy enarcó las cejas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella y Elfman se gustan —dijo McGarden, sonriendo con picardía—, y por eso él anda con la mente en cualquier parte.

—¡¿Ellos?! –exclamó sorprendida.

—Raro, verdad. —Levy amplió la sonrisa—, y tan diferentes que se ven.

Lucy solo pudo asentir mientras comprendía hacia donde miraba el chico en clases.

—Luego de que pase esta clase tenemos un descanso más largo —dijo su compañera—, pensábamos con Erza ir a descansar al patio de atrás y de paso mostrarte el colegio.

—Suena bien —accedió.

Se sonrieron mientras el profesor de su nueva clase entraba a la sala.

Terminada la clase subieron al tercer piso para ir a buscar a la pelirroja, ya que ahí se encontraba la sala de los cursos mayores. Avanzaron por los pasillos ante la atenta mirada de los otros alumnos, cosa que la incómodo un poco, porque no eran precisamente miradas amables. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a otra sala que ponía « _6-C_ _»_ _._

—Lo que te decía —dijo Levy señalando el pequeño cartel—, somos uno de los pocos cursos que está en una sala de acuerdo a su nombre.

—Ya veo.

Entraron y la rubia no tardo en buscar una cabeza pelirroja.

—¡Levy! ¡Lucy!

Dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde venía el llamado, encontrándose con Erza.

—¡Erza! —correspondió Levy.

La mayor se les acercó, sonriendo al verlas.

—Vinieron a buscarme.

—Ya ves —dijo Levy con una sonrisa—, salimos antes.

Erza y Levy iniciaron una conversación en tanto la primera guardaba sus cosas, Lucy aprovechó el momento, dado que no tenía nada que hacer, para explorar el lugar con la mirada. Había un chico de cabellos verdes, una chica de cabellos castaños desparramada en la silla, un grupo de chicos conversando al fondo de la sala y otro grupo cerca de la mesa del profesor. También estaba Mirajane en uno de los puestos cerca de la ventana, pero no parecía tomarlas en cuenta, miraba hacia el patio y cada tanto devolvía la vista hacia el chico de largo cabello verde, parecía entre preocupada y expectante.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso la voz de Erza la distrajo.

—Vamos Lucy.

—Claro —respondió.

Salieron las tres juntas del salón y caminaron por un pasillo que daba hacia la parte de atrás del colegio, dirigiéndose claramente hacia el patio trasero por donde se habían escapado la última vez. Por el camino le pareció ver el cuarto de los trofeos, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar sus compañeras la apremiaron hacia la escalera. Olvido el asunto chocó contra un chico que iba de subida, culpa de la prisa con la que había avanzado.

—Fijate por donde vas rubiecita —dijo el desconocido con un tono arrogante.

Lucy frunció el ceño, pensando responder, pero fue Erza la que habló.

—Cuida tus modales —exigió.

El chico le contestó con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿O qué? —preguntó con burla—, ¿vas a golpearme, Scarlet?

—Podría y lo sabes.

La sonrisa se le borró al chico.

—No deberían haberte soltado.

—A ti tampoco, cerdo. —La que habló esta vez fue Levy, sus ojos destilaban ira—. Vayámonos Erza, no vale la pena.

Continuaron su camino, aunque Lucy no pudo evitar voltear la mirada unos segundos para ver al chico marcharse escalera arriba.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar de destino, sinceramente Heartfilia no sabía el por qué habían ido precisamente a ese lugar. Tenía el mismo pasto seco, el mismo árbol muerto y el mismo olor a mierda proveniente de aquella casucha del fondo. Aunque la mierda olía mejor si tenía que ser honesta, aquello olía más bien a algo podrido, como un perro muerto. Y su teoría del perro muerto volvía a surgir.

—¿Por qué huele así? —Quiso saber en cuanto las otras dos se tiraron en el pasto.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Levy.

—La casucha, por qué huele de esa forma.

—Ah, eso —dijo Erza mirando hacia el viejo edificio—. Es porque ahí hay un gato muerto.

—¿Un gato?

—Gata, mas bien —contestó la de cabellos azules con calma—, ella y los cinco gatitos que había tenido.

—Pero —sinceramente no sabía muy bien que pensar de esa respuesta—, ¿por qué? Quiero decir —volvió la vista hacia la casucha—, ¿por qué hay una gata muerta?

Erza se alzó de hombros.

—Unos chicos de mi curso la mataron —dijo con sorprendente calma—. Acababa de parir y pensaron que sería divertido matar a sus gatitos a pisotones mientras la gata trataba de protegerlos. —Lucy trago saliva, impactada—. Luego mataron a la gata cuando los lastimo mucho, de todas formas ya habían matado a las cinco crías. Me parece que le rompieron la columna de una patada. La gata era del conserje, se molesto mucho y trato de agredir a uno de los perpetradores, como supondrás lo echaron. Y como se fue nadie se ha molestado en sacarla y sigue ahí. Debe ya haber empezado a pudrirse porque empieza a oler horrible.

Abrió la boca, pero la cerró casi enseguida sin saber qué decir ante esa declaración. Solo atino a quedarse de pie totalmente asombrada.

—No pienses mucho en ello Lucy, no vale la pena. —Le dijo Levy al ver que no reaccionaba.

—Pero, ¿por qué...?

Erza se alzó de hombros una vez más.

—Porque los seres humanos dan asco y los que lo hicieron son unos verdaderos hijos de puta. La gente es mala porque quiere, Lucy —Erza la miró–, no necesitan mayores motivos.

Volvió a abrir la boca, pero Levy se le adelantó.

—Si preguntas quien fue —le dijo con el ceño fruncido—, fue el grupo de ese chico contra el que chocaste antes. Aunque a nadie le sorprende, ellos son capaces de cosas peores.

—Anda, no pienses tanto en ello. —La pelirroja le sonrió–. Ya están muertos, no tiene sentido que lo hagas.

Pero Lucy no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza en todo el día, apenas presto atención a las clases que siguieron y a las cosas que le decía Levy. Por eso, una vez acabado el día se despidió de sus dos amigas con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, el mismo pensamiento por el cual se negó a que la siguieran a casa.

Cuando el instituto ya estuvo más o menos vacío se dirigió al patio trasero, pasó por el cuarto de trofeos pero no le dio mayor importancia, también pasó cerca de la biblioteca, desde donde se veía el edificio conjunto donde estudiaban los cursos menores. Se notaba bastante que era un edificio nuevo, lo cual lo contrastaba bastante con aquel en el que se encontraba.

Una vez llegó a su lugar de destino se acercó a la viejo casucha, arrugó la nariz a causa del olor y abrió la puerta. Efectivamente el cadáver de la pobre gata ya había entrado en estado de descomposición. Aguantando el asco que sentía cogió una pala que había en el lugar y salió para hacer un agujero en la tierra. Una vez lo tuvo listo y pese a lo repugnante que parecía tomó cada uno de los gatos y los dejó en el agujero, para luego cubrirlos con tierra mientras notaba un escozor en los ojos. Aguanto las lagrimas que le producía la idea del sufrimiento que le habían causado un montón de idiotas a esa pobre gata solo porque sí.

Con un nudo en el estomago se alejó del lugar y se dirigió a los baños para poder lavarse los baños, una vez salió se encontró cara a cara con la última persona que deseaba ver en ese lugar. El maldito mocoso con el que había chocado en la escalera.

—Vaya, que sorpresa.

Lucy frunció el ceño, recordando que también era uno de los mocosos que habían matado al pobre animal.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Nada, solo disfrutaba del espectáculo de San Heartfilia mostrando piedad por un animal muerto.

Lo dicho, un asqueroso mocoso idiota, ojala se muriera de forma tan dolorosa como esa pobre gata.

—Si quieres te entierro también a ti.

—¿Es eso una amenaza, señorita Heartfilia?

—Deja de decirme así.

—¿Por qué? —Le respondió este con una mueca burlesca, y ella no pudo evitar pensar que comenzaba a odiar a ese idiota—. Es tu apellido, ¿o no?

—También tengo nombre.

—¿Ese también es una coincidencia? —cuestionó el chico—. Porque oí por ahí que eso es lo que andas diciendo.

—No te entiendo.

—¿No? —No pudo evitar asustarse ante el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, pero él no podía saber que era hija de Jude Heartfilia, casi nadie lo sabía, después de todo su padre no hacía mayor alarde de su pequeña hija—. Curioso, bastante curioso, dado que mi padre conoce al tuyo y estoy seguro de no estar confundiendo a su hija.

A Lucy se le paró el corazón.

—No dirás nada rubia. —El chico sonrió—. Qué diría tu padre si supiera que su hija se escapó para limpiar el mal olor del patio trasero del instituto.

—¿Mal olor? —le espeto con ira—, ¿qué mal olor? ¡Ah, claro! —dijo con ironía—. Aquel que había por el gato muerto. ¡Gatos que tu mataste!

El tipo se alzó de hombros.

—Eran solo gatos, qué importa.

Si Mirajane no hubiera aparecido en ese momento le hubiera partido la nariz, y la verdad lamentaba la interrupción.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la chica al llegar.

—Mira-san.

La albina la miró.

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía, Lucy?

—Nada importante —fulminó con la mirada al chico—, solo quería resolver algo.

—Lo que pasa es que a Heartfilia le daba asco el olor del patio trasero, así que se deshizo del gato.

Si no estuviera Mira-san ahí.

—Ya veo. —La mirada que Mirajane le dirigió era increíblemente fría para el carácter usual de la chica—. ¿Y tú por qué no te has largado todavía? —cuestionó con un tono acorde a su mirada.

—Eso podría preguntarlo yo —respondió el chico—. ¿Qué hacías? ¿Le lamías las bolas a Laxus?

—Yo que tu cuidaría lo que digo, podrían ser tus últimas palabras. —La chica volteó la vista nuevamente hacia ella—. Mejor nos vamos, Lucy, lo que sea que este imbécil tenga que arreglar es su asunto y su problema, ojala lo atropelle un camión de pasada.

El chico sonrió con sorna mientras Mirajane le tomaba de la mano y prácticamente la arrastraba hacia la salida.

—No es bueno que te quedes hasta estas horas, Lucy. —Le dijo una vez se hubieron alejado.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que tenía que...

—No necesito que me digas que hacías, solo que sigas mi consejo. —Mirajane la miró a la cara—. Podrías meterte en problemas, es mejor que vuelvas pronto.

—Ya lo sé, gracias Mira-san.

—No te preocupes, y no necesitas agregar el _san_ a mi nombre, con que me digas Mira basta.

—Lo sé, pero no sé —rió un poco por lo tonto que sonó aquello—, me salió. –De hecho recién era consciente de que lo había hecho—. ¿Tú que hacías aquí? —preguntó.

—Nada importante —respondió la chica y continuó su camino hacia la salida. Una vez ahí se despidieron y cada una fue por su lado.

Lucy caminó con una extraña sensación en el pecho durante todo el trayecto que le tardo llegar a su departamento, no creía que fuera nada importante, pero la forma en la que todo mundo había tratado la muerte de una gata y sus crías se le hacía preocupante. En cuanto llegó a su destino se puso el pijama y se tiró en la cama, había sido un día largo y estaba cansada.

La despertó el insistente toque de la puerta a la mañana siguiente. Se levantó lanzando maldiciones y abrió para encontrarse con la arrendataria y un hombre joven de cabello claro y bastante atractivo.

—Te buscan. —Fue la respuesta de la vieja señora a la pregunta no dicha.

—¿Me buscan? —repitió, confundida.

—Lamento la interrupción, señorita Heartfilia —dijo el hombre—, deje que me presente. Mi nombre es Hibiki Lates y soy oficial de policía.

—¿Oficial de policía?

—¿Le importaría que le haga algunas preguntas?

—¿Qué...? —No terminaba de asimilar todo aquello—. ¿De qué? ¿Por qué?

—Imagine que no estaría enterada. —Le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa, pero con un brillo de desconfianza en los ojos—. Hubo un asesinato.

Lucy abrió su boca asombrada, sin saber que decir.

—Uno de los alumnos del instituto al que asiste fue asesinado en la noche, el cuidador encontró su cuerpo y no dudo en informar. —Hibiki avanzó por la puerta, entrando hacia su sala de estar—. Entonces, ¿le importaría responder unas preguntas?

Ante eso ella solo pudo pensar que definitivamente algo iba mal, bastante mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, sepan que escribir la parte de los gatitos me dolió en el alma, sobre todo porque yo tengo gatos y no puedo tolerar ni imaginar algo así, de verdad fue como una patada en el estomago escribirlo. Me gustaría al menos poder decir que solo es ficción, pero sé que cosas así pasan en la vida real y hace que me de aún más rabia. En fin, dejo de cacarear sobre lo mucho que odio a la gente.


	4. Asesinato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente, quien avisa no es traidor, ya ven que soy un asco actualizando xD
> 
> En fin, dejo el otro capítulo.

La Lucy niña quería mucho a su padre, aunque este usualmente pasara de ella. Por eso siempre se esforzaba para que él la notara, y si tenía algo más de esperanzas, para que le sonriera. Había aprendido a leer a temprana edad, también a escribir y sumar. Restar le costó un poco más pero de todas maneras lo aprendió con relativa facilidad, al menos si la comparaban con otros niños. Incluso aprendió a cocinar, y muchas veces se apareció por el estudio de su padre para mostrarle lo que había preparado. Pero nunca nada surtió efecto, ni siquiera llorar durante horas después de que su madre muriera, simplemente su padre pasaba de ella y eso dolía. Pero era una niña, los niños creen en los finales felices y ella estaba segura que solo debía esforzarse. Por eso la Lucy niña quería mucho a su padre, de hecho, lo amaba. Lo amaba mucho porque era su papá y aunque nunca tuviera tiempo para notar lo que hacía, sabía que en el fondo su padre debía quererla, después de todo era su padre. Por eso podía plasmar una sonrisa en su cara, aunque no estuviera ni remotamente feliz, aunque en el fondo doliese tanto. Porque ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para él.

Pero la Lucy adulta no opinaba igual. Para ella su padre no era más que un idiota ambicioso que había perdido a su familia por estar obsesionado con el trabajo, incapaz de mostrar un gesto de afecto, incapaz de ver todas las cosas que a lo largo de su vida ella hizo solo para obtener su aprobación. Nunca la notó, nunca, lo que sea que hubiese hecho quedaba opacado por lo que no hizo, y aquello le producía rabia e impotencia por partes iguales. Pero se tragaba cada queja y cada grito silencioso, no por él, sino porque sabía que sería inútil. Por eso la Lucy adulta se había ido de su casa, porque sabía que era una total estupidez seguir en un lugar donde era casi tan relevante como un mueble viejo.

Por eso eran tan diferentes. La Lucy niña amaba a su padre, la Lucy adulta lo odiaba; lo odiaba mucho y agradecía ya no tener que verle nunca más la cara. Después de todo ya era grande, podía cuidarse sola y consciente de eso se había mandado a cambiar. Y no pensaba volver, porque odiaba a ese hombre al que alguna vez llamó padre.

Sin embargo y aunque le pesase, la Lucy niña seguía ahí, en alguna parte. Y esa pequeña parte se encontraba ahora extrañando a su padre, él la hubiese podido ayudar, hubiese sabido que hacer.

Por eso mientras servía café para ofrecerle al policía sentado en su sala de estar, una parte de ella clamaba por su padre, porque tenía miedo de lo que le fuese a decir aquel hombre sentado en la butaca. Pero esa parte moría opacada por el rencor y el orgullo de la parte adulta, y no admitiría que la parte niña estaba ahí, después de todo le había tomado muchos años deshacerse de esos sentimientos y no iba a permitir que regresasen.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la sala, con las manos levemente temblorosas y el corazón bombeandole a mil, sin saber que esperar de aquella interrogación.

El tal Hibiki tomó la taza, le dio las gracias y bebió un sorbo, luego posó su mirada en ella y la parte niña pareció gritar.

—Sabe por qué estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

—Claro, me lo dijo —bajó la mirada y jugó un momento con sus dedos—: hubo un asesinato. —El hombre no respondió, siguió tomando café sin dejar de mirarla mientras ella sentía como su temor aumentaba—. ¿Soy sospechosa? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—Eso no lo sé, señorita Heartfilia —respondió el oficial—, vine a comprobarlo.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —cuestionó.

—Tengo entendido que llego a la ciudad el martes —Lucy asintió con la cabeza, ignorando el hecho de que su pregunta hubiese sido ignorada, no le extrañaba—, de eso tan solo tres días.—Volvió a asentir—. ¿Exactamente a qué vino?

Se alzó de hombros ante esa interrogante, rogando sonar natural.

—Quería cambiar de aires.

—¿No le gustaban los de la mansión?

 _«_ _Tonta_ _»_ , se dijo, debió suponer que siendo policía sabría de donde venia.

—Me pelee con mi padre —admitió.

—Eso aclara muchas cosas.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó, sin entender el comentario.

—Entonces —el hombre omitió deliberadamente su pregunta, de nuevo, y le sonrió—, se peleó con su padre y huyó hasta esta ciudad, buscó plaza en el instituto Fairy Tail al día siguiente de su llegada e inmediatamente asistió a la primera clase que pudo. ¿Correcto? —Asintió—. Y justo finalizado ese día muere un alumno. Entiende ahora que me trajo a su casa, señorita Heartfilia.

No se atrevió a asentir.

—¿Soy —las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta— sospechosa?

—Llega una nueva alumna y al primer día de su llegada alguien muere, ciertamente suena raro. Y bastante cliché si me pregunta.

Quiso sonreír ante la broma, pero no pudo.

—Yo...

—¿Podría decirme por qué fue inmediatamente a clases si no era necesario que lo hiciera hasta el lunes?

—Bueno —tragó saliva—, quería ver a las demás.

—¿Las demás?

—Erza y Levy —aclaró—, las conocí nada más llegar.

—¿Y ellas eran conscientes de que iniciaba las clases ayer y no el lunes?

—No del todo, no podían estar seguras, pero les dije que era posible que fuera.

—Ya veo. —El detective le sonrío—. Ya puede sonreír, señorita Heartfilia, debería tranquilizarse.

—¿Eh? —No entendió del todo eso.

—No es la única sospechosa, no debería preocuparse tanto. —Antes de que pudiera contestar Hibiki se le adelantó—. ¿Alguien más sabía que usted era alumna nueva?

—Sí, Mirajane y una chica llamada Evergreen.

—¿Nadie más?

—Creo que no.

Se formó el silencio entre ambos.

—Entiendo. —Hibiki junto sus manos y la miro fijamente—. Cabría entonces la posibilidad de que cometieran el homicidio ayer justamente para lograr inculparla.

Solo se le ocurrió asentir.

—Sin embargo.

—¿Sin embargo? —repitió en un hilo de voz, por unos instantes creyó que ya no había problemas.

—El chico que murió —hizo una pausa—, según me entere tuvo usted una pelea con él, justamente ayer.

Lucy trago saliva. ¿Podría ser que?

—El chico que murió, ¿quiere decir usted que?

—Rose, Anthony —dijo Hibiki Lates con calma—; alumno de último año, perteneciente a una pandilla, tenía antecedentes penales. —Lucy lo vio abrir su maleta y sacar una carpeta de ella, la abrió y le mostró la primera pagina, señalando una fotografía. No tardo en distinguir al chico del día anterior—. ¿Lo conoce?

—Sí, digo —pensó unos momentos la respuesta—, lo conocí ayer, pero no sabía su nombre ni su curso.

—Iba al mismo curso que su amiga Erza, recuerda si ellos dos tuvieron alguna confrontación.

—No, ¡espere! —Se apresuro en aclarar cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente—. Sí, ellos... bueno. —Se quedo callada, por lo que Hibiki no tardo en volver a hablar.

—¿Sí o no?

—No, ahora que lo pienso no. —Eso era mentira, pero Lucy temía lo que pudiera pasar si decía que sí.

—Entiendo. —Hibiki cerró su maleta, pero la carpeta seguía sobre la mesa, abierta—. Entonces, ¿es cierto que tuvo una discusión con él?

—Sí, pero fue por —bajó la mirada—, por...

—¿El asunto de la gata? —Ella asintió—. Ya veo. Oí que la enterró, una acción muy noble de su parte.

—Gracias.

—Entonces tuvo una discusión con él, y según tengo entendido, tardo más de lo normal en irse y volver a su departamento.

—Sí, es que estaba enterrando a la gata.

—Lo entiendo, pero ciertamente son muchas las coincidencias que la inculpan.

—Lo sé.

—Eso también hace más posible la posibilidad de que traten de inculparla. —Asintió—. ¿Recuerda algún indicio de algo así?

—No, creo que no. —Pero justo tras decir eso una conversación vino a su mente.

—De cualquier manera mucha gente sabía de su llegada, eso es un punto a su favor. —Hibiki tomó nuevamente la taza de café y le dio un largo sorbo, apurandolo—. Mierda, se enfrió. —Hizo un leve gesto de asco y recogió su carpeta—. Entonces eso sería todo. —Lucy alzó la vista—. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señorita Heartfilia, y lamento la interrupción, agradezco su colaboración.

—No es nada.

—Probablemente recién el lunes vuelvan a abrir el instituto, para que sepa.

—Gracias.

—De nada. —Y por primera vez en toda la entrevista Hibiki le dirigió una sonrisa sincera—. Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto. —Aunque ella dudaba mucho de que quisiese volver a verlo, todo eso había sido muy incómodo y extraño.

Se quedo un largo rato quieta, pensando en lo que había pasado. Finalmente suspiró y se levantó, no sabía qué hacer, pero no pensaba quedarse más tiempo meditando algo como aquello.

Se duchó, se vistió y tomó desayuno, luego salió a la calle. No tenía idea de a dónde ir, por lo que irremediablemente acabo frente al instituto. Tenía claro que no era el mejor lugar para estar, no después de la entrevista, pero no se le ocurría nada más. Para su suerte, o eso creía, una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

—¡Lucy!

Y Levy estaba tras ella, y se alegró, de verdad que sí, hasta que esta se acercó con una sonrisa y soltó lo último que Lucy quería oír.

—Murió alguien, ¿te enteraste? —preguntó la joven—. Por eso el instituto está cerrado. —Abrió la boca, sintiendo las palabras atoradas—. ¿Lucy?

—Sí —su voz casi es un murmullo—, me entere. Vino un policía a mi casa está mañana.

—¿Un policía? —repitió Levy—. ¿Quién?

—Hibiki Lates.

—Ese. —Volteó ante el comentario, encontrándose con Gray a sus espaldas, con quien no había hablado desde que se bajó del automóvil—. Vaya, supongo que habrá hecho una excelente entrevista —dijo el chico con burla—. Después de todo es un gran policía que siempre vence al mal, ¿a que sí?

Definitivamente no entendía el tono despectivo de su compañero, probablemente a causa de algo que no sabía, comenzaba a tener mucho esa sensación de que había miles de cosas que desconocía.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Gray? —preguntó Levy.

—Vengo de avisarle a Juvia.

Recién entonces Lucy se percató de la persona que acompañaba a Gray, una chica de aspecto tímido con el cabello y los ojos azules.

—¿Quién es la chica con la que habla Gray-sama?

El tono de voz destruía la teoría de la timidez.

—Ella es Lucy, Juvia. —Levy sonrió—. Es nueva alumna, pero aún no habían tenido oportunidad de verse, ya que tú has faltado.

—Juvia entiende, es porque ha estado ocupada.

—Lo sabemos, Juvia —dijo Levy con una sonrisa, y Lucy quiso alegar que ella no sabía, que ella no entendía nada, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo–. ¿Vienes Juvia? —cuestionó la menor—. Estaba a punto de invitar a Lucy a comer un helado, quizás por el camino nos encontremos a Erza.

El asentimiento de la chica apenas fue perceptible, pero se alejó del lado de Gray y se reunió con ellas.

Pronto estaban caminando por las calles rumbo a una tienda. Lucy no estaba segura de cómo o por qué había aceptado, no se sentía con ánimos de salir, pero necesitaba distraerse así que no le molestó del todo estar toda la mañana en compañía de Levy y Juvia visitando tiendas y contando anécdotas. Se detuvieron pasado el mediodía en un local de comida para almorzar, ordenaron y luego de que les trajeran los pedidos Lucy se animó a hacer la pregunta que le había estado rondando desde la mañana.

—¿Por qué faltaste ayer, Juvia? —Y es que le producía curiosidad, porque parecía normal que Juvia faltara, o al menos así lo habían dado a entender los demás.

Sus dos compañeras centraron la mirada en ella.

—Es porque Juvia está ocupada —respondió la chica.

—¿Ocupada? —repitió.

—Muy ocupada.

Lucy pestañeó ante la declaración, porque no le había respondido nada con eso.

—Juvia es nadadora profesional. —La voz de Levy irrumpió en la conversación y la sacó un poco de dudas.

—¿Nadadora profesional? —cuestionó.

—Va a ir a los juegos olímpicos —aclaró Levy con una sonrisa—, está calificada. Por eso falta tanto, para entrenar.

Todas las dudas se disiparon al tiempo que volteó hacia la joven con la sorpresa impresa en el rostro.

—¡¿Los juegos olímpicos?! —repitió, asombrada—. Has de ser muy buena nadadora, Juvia —dijo, sonriendo.

—Eso no es cierto —el comentario de su compañero la desconcertó—, Juvia no es una gran nadadora —continua la chica—, Juvia es una perdedora.

—¡No digas eso Juvia! —Levy se inclinó hacia adelante y cogió las manos de la chica en un gesto de consuelo—. Eres una gran nadadora, ten más fe en ti misma. —Juvia sonrió levemente, Levy la acompañó con una leve risa. Lucy solo pudo sonreír al verlas, porque parecían grandes amigas—. Este año lo lograrás, lo sé.

Esas palabras captaron su atención.

—¿Este año?

—Juvia ya participo antes, hace cuatro años —contestó Levy.

—Juvia perdió porque es una perdedora —repitió Juvia.

Su mirada volvió hacia Juvia, al igual que la de Levy, quien frunció el ceño.

—Que te tengas más fe, Juvia —repitió la chica con un leve tono de reproche—. La última vez fue entendible que perdieras. Lo harás bien, ya verás que ganarás.

—Juvia perdió —repitió nuevamente la chica.

—No perderás de nuevo, Juvia.

—Juvia perdió porque no estaba, y no estará tampoco está vez.

—Juvia. —La voz de Levy sonó como un ruego. Lucy tuvo ganas de preguntar por qué perdió, de quién hablan, pero consideró que no era un tema adecuado, más aún notando la mirada de Juvia. Cambiaron el tema finalmente debido a eso.

Luego cada una regresó a su hogar, Lucy lo hizo con una sonrisa en la cara pese al mal trago de la mañana.

Tras eso llegó el fin de semana más tranquilo que tendría la fortuna de disfrutar. El sábado se reunió con Levy y Erza en el centro para pasar el rato, comentaron temas triviales hasta que surgió el tema del homicidio, momento que la pelirroja aprovechó para comentar todo lo que sabía sobre el asesinato, que no era poco. El domingo llamaron a su puerta y al abrir se encontró con Erza y con Mirajane, quienes estaban ahí para decirle que la última le encontró trabajo en una cafetería; le mostraron el lugar y luego la invitaron a comer. Erza volvió a sacar el tema del homicidio, esta vez se centrándose en el cadáver y en lo que le hicieron. Cuando acabó Lucy estaba completamente pálida, preguntándose quién pudo hacer algo así. Mirajane, acabada la descripción, comentó con el ceño fruncido y una voz fría.

—Se lo merecía.

Volvieron cada una a su casa, con Lucy sin poder sacarse esas tres palabras de la cabeza.

Lunes y la calma que había obtenido, si es que tener una amiga que no parara de hablar de asesinatos a sangre fría daba espacio para la calma, desapareció.

Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela escuchando los rumores a sus espaldas, supuso que la estaban inculpando de alguna manera, aunque no le interesaba, tenía más cosas en las que pensar. Se encontró con Levy en la sala y conversó animadamente con ella. Acabaron la clase y decidió salir al patio para visitar a la gata, fue sola. Tomó el camino que ya conocía, por lo que se volvió a cruzar con el cuarto de los trofeos, notando que había alguien adentro. Era Erza.

—¡Erza! —llamó.

La aludida volteó mientras ella entraba al pequeño lugar. Notó que al lado de la pelirroja había un sujeto rubio a quien no conocía, con una cicatriz en el ojo y un rostro de mal humor.

—¿Que haces aquí, Lucy? —preguntó Erza.

—Voy al patio.—respondió.

El tipo la miró levemente y regresó su atención a Erza.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo.

—Nos vemos, Laxus.

Entonces su atención se centró en él, después de todo era la persona con la que tanto pasaba tiempo Mirajane, lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió por el pasillo. La voz de Erza captó nuevamente su atención.

—¿Para qué ibas al patio?

—Nada importante —respondió.

Se aproximó hacia su amiga, quien estaba parada justo al lado de una vitrina donde había una pequeña fotografía. Lucy supuso que sería alguien que ganó un premio muy importante, pues su foto tenía una vitrina individual y estaba en el medio del lugar, rodeada por los demás trofeos. Su teoría se cayó a pedazos cuando contempló la imagen, cuando reconoció a la chica albina que sonreía a la cámara.

No pudo contenerse de apuntar la foto y lanzar una exclamación. Erza la miró raro.

—¿Qué te pasa, Lucy?

—¡¿Ella...?! —musitó, muda.

Erza miró la fotografía con la tristeza pintada en la cara.

—Es Lisanna —dijo.

—¿Ella —aún era incapaz de salir de su asombro—, estudia aquí?

—Estudiaba —aclaró Scarlet—; desapareció hace cuatro años. –Lucy centró toda su atención en su compañera, aún más sorprendida si era posible–, nunca la encontraron. —Erza regresó la atención a su persona—. Ya no importa.

—¿Desapareció? —repitió.

—Hace cuatro años. No pienses más en eso, es tema del pasado.

—Entonces —la voz apenas le salía—, está desaparecida.

—Sí, Lucy —Erza parecía cansada de repetirlo—, hace...

—¡Pero si yo la vi hace apenas unos días! —estalló, finalmente.

El rostro de sorpresa de Erza le demostró lo que ella ya suponía, y la conversación que en su momento tuvo con la chica albina en aquellos baños putrefactos volvió a su mente, una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mate un OC principalmente porque ningún personaje canon me entraba para esa labor.


	5. La chica sonriente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Quien avisa no es traidor! Nunca me cansare de decirlo, ya les dije que era un asco actualizando así que no debería haber sorpresas.
> 
> Al menos termine este capítulo y ni sé cómo, lo que si se es que ayer me quede hasta las cuatro y media escribiendo hasta que el sueño me venció, por lo que lo termine hoy.
> 
> Finalmente voy a explicar un poco sobre lo sucedido, así que espero les guste.
> 
> Los dejo con el capítulo.

La mano de Erza sostenía su muñeca con fuerza en tanto la arrastraba fuera del colegio a través de las deprimentes calles rumbo a la comisaria. Lucy entendía bastante poco lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía claro que ver a una persona supuestamente desaparecida no era normal. Por eso, y solo por eso, soportó la mirada de Hibiki cuando llegaron y Erza le explicó la situación a grandes rasgos, no podía culparlo por sospechar de ella.

El corazón le bombeaba a mil cuando se situó frente al escritorio de Hibiki Lates mientras este mantenía la vista fija en ella, tan atentamente que la ponía incómoda.

—Entonces —comenzó el oficial—, según lo que me contó su compañera usted dice haber visto a la joven Lisanna Strauss hace solo unos días.

—Sí —respondió, titubeando.

—¿Exactamente cuándo fue eso?

—Justo antes de llegar. —El hombre frente a ella la miró detenidamente, dándole la pauta de que esperaba que continuará—. Salí de Hargeon por la carretera Oeste —comenzó, hablando a duras penas a causa de los nervios—, la que conecta directamente con Magnolia. Quede varada en medio de ella ya que quienes se ofrecieron a traerme me dejaron tirada, en un bar, no recuerdo bien el nombre. —Se detuvo unos momentos tratando de recordar—. Creo que era Cuatro algo o una cosa así. —En ese punto Hibiki se levantó y se dirigió a uno de los estantes, extrañándola—. ¿Disculpe?

—Continué, señorita Heartfilia —dijo este—, estoy buscando un mapa.

—Bien, quede varada en ese bar. Fui al baño y entonces me encontré con esa chica, Lisanna.

—¿Está segura de que era ella?

—Sí, incluso hablamos.

—¿Hablaron? —Hibiki se aparto de los estantes y se acercó nuevamente al escritorio para dejar el mapa sobre él y poder estirarlo—. ¿De qué?

—Bueno —Lucy hizo memoria—, ella tenia la mano cortada, yo me acerque para preguntarle qué le había pasado.

—La mano cortada —repitió el mayor mientras recorría con el dedo la parte del mapa que señalaba la carretera Oeste—. ¿Qué contesto ella?

—Que se había cortado con un vaso.

—¿Nada más?

—Bueno, ella me dio las gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hablarle, me dijo que hace mucho que no lo hacía y nombró a su esposo.

—¿Esposo? —Hibiki alzó la vista y la centró en ella.

—Me dijo que tenía un esposo —aclaró.

—¿Podría tratar de repetirme la conversación lo mejor que pueda?

—Por supuesto —respondió—. Luego de que me dijera lo del vaso me presente, le dije mi nombre —aclaró—, espere el suyo pero ella me dijo que no la dejaban hacer eso, y entonces nombró a su esposo.

—¿Quiere decir que su esposo no permitía que ella se presentara?

—Sí, eso era —afirmó—. Entonces ella me dio las gracias por haberle hablado y luego se marchó, no la volví a ver una vez salí de los baños.

—Quatro Cerberus —dijo Hibiki.

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Ese era el bar al que fue? —preguntó el oficial—. Está justo en esa carretera entre ambas ciudades, Hargeon y Magnolia, y es él único bar en esa zona —aclaró Hibiki mirando el mapa.

—¿Quatro Cerberus? —repitió, rememorando—. Sí, me parece que así se llamaba.

—Lo atiende un hombre mayor llamado Goldmine, se reconoce enseguida ya que lleva el pelo largo y un sombrero negro con pinchos. ¿Le suena de algo?

—¡Sí! —La imagen mental no tardó en volver a su mente—. Estoy segura de que era quien estaba atendiendo la barra.

—¿Segura?

—Compre algo, así que hable con él, lo recuerdo. —Incluso recordaba lo mucho que se había fijado en el sombrero, pues se le había hecho curioso.

—Perfecto, señorita Heartfilia —dijo Hibiki—. Entonces usted se encontró el martes tres de este mes con la joven Lisanna Strauss en el bar Quatro Cerberus, que se encuentra en la carretera Oeste entre Magnolia y Hargeon. Ahí sostuvo una conversación con ella donde la joven Strauss menciono tener un marido. ¿Correcto?

—Sí.

—Perfecto, agradezco su colaboración.

—Disculpe —llamó algo apresurada, pues había entendido eso como una señal para marcharse y aún tenía una duda—, señor Lates...

—Dígame Hibiki, no se preocupe por eso.

—Bien —accedió—. ¿Exactamente por qué desapareció Lisanna?

—No está enterada. —Lucy negó con la cabeza—. Supongo que lo entiendo, acaba de llegar —dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente, luego se estiró y camino nuevamente hacia uno de los estantes de su oficina—. Hace cuatro años —comenzó Hibiki—, Mirajane Strauss, hermana mayor de la joven Lisanna, reportó su desaparición. Fue un día... —el mayor abrió uno de los cajones y reviso las carpetas, hasta dar con la que buscaba, la sacó y la abrió—, lunes once de Enero del año 2010, cerca de las seis de la tarde. —Cerró la carpeta–. Tras eso se iniciaron labores de búsqueda que llevaron a la conclusión de que la joven Strauss había sido raptada —Lucy abrió los ojos, sorprendida—, un testigo dio testimonio de haber visto a un grupo de jóvenes acechar a una chica de cabellos blancos y haberla arrastrado hasta un callejón, justo por las calles que la joven Strauss tomaba para regresar a casa con frecuencia. Un poco después de eso se encontró uno de los aretes de la joven cerca de donde otro testigo dice haber visto un Ford Orion negro estacionado. La información fue dada a las autoridades, pero aparte de lo que le acabo de decir no pudo descubrirse nada más que permitiera descubrir el paradero de la joven Strauss.

—¿Entonces...? —Lucy se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir ante esa información.

—Usted acaba de decirme que la joven Strauss mencionó a un esposo, podría ser factible pensar que en realidad de quien hablaba era de un hipotético secuestrador y que estos cuatro años haya estado cautiva. Sin embargo sería solo una hipótesis, a falta de pruebas que lo validen. De cualquier manera —Hibiki volvió a guardar la carpeta—, el hecho de que usted diga haberla visto implicaría que la joven Strauss sigue viva, además de que con esta información el caso sería retomado.

—¿Retomado?

—Las labores de búsqueda duraron unos seis meses, tras eso y al no encontrar más pistas el caso fue cerrado y archivado. No se a retomado desde entonces.

—O sea que ya no la están buscando.

—Bueno, si lo que me dijo es cierto es posible que ahora volvamos a buscarla.

—¡¿Pero por qué dejaron de hacerlo?! —exclamó, algo molesta por la idea.

—Porque llegamos a un callejón sin salida. —Hibiki tomó asiento nuevamente—. Se interrogó a mucha gente, se buscaron muchas pruebas y se realizaron varias investigaciones. Pero al final del día nadie pudo decir que le había ocurrido a la joven Lisanna Strauss, lo único que este departamento tenía era la posibilidad de un secuestro cometido por alguien del que no había pista alguna.

—¿Simplemente cerraron el caso? —Lucy quería creer que no, que como en las películas alguien había seguido investigando, pero en la vida las cosas no funcionaban así.

—Este departamento enfrenta miles de casos al año, de todo tipo —dijo Hibiki—. No podíamos simplemente gastar recursos en un caso que no avanzaba con tantos otros que nos llegan a diario, se que le puede sonar cruel, pero no somos dioses. —La miró fijamente—. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero no obtuvimos respuestas, no las suficientes para llegar a una conclusión, al menos.

—Entiendo.

—El problema, es que todo esto nos lleva nuevamente al asunto del viernes.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Hibiki Lates guardo silencio unos momentos, luego soltó un suspiro.

—Aún es temprano. ¿Desea un café?

—¿Eh? —Aquel ofrecimiento la tomó desprevenida—. Bueno.

El oficial se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—En seguida vuelvo. —Le dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

Con eso Lucy entendió que el ofrecimiento del café implicaba que aquello daba para largo. Suspiró preguntándose si Erza aún la estaría esperando afuera de esa oficina, porque de ser así ambas habían perdido ese día de clases. Ya deberían ser pasadas las diez, así que tal vez si aquel interrogatorio acababa pronto alcanzaran a llegar al segundo periodo. De cualquier manera todo aquello lo pensaba asumiendo que Scarlet no se había marchado, aunque no tenía como saberlo.

Se reclinó en la silla, contemplando los largos estantes que llenaban toda aquella oficina, las pinturas de la pared y los objetos sobre el escritorio. Aún se encontraba ahí el mapa tapando casi todo lo demás, alrededor de este habían unos cuantos papeles, un lapicero y un marco de foto. Lucy no pudo evitar pensar en lo típico que era que las personas tuvieran la foto de su familia en sus puestos de trabajo, le resultaba raro, principalmente porque era consciente de que su padre nunca había hecho algo así. No resistió el impulso de tomar la fotografía para verla, más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa.

En cuanto pudo ver la imagen reconoció a Hibiki, ya que lucía igual en la foto a como luíia en persona, incluso estaba vestido de forma similar, con un traje y una camisa. A su lado había una mujer muy atractiva de cabellos verdes, y entre ambos una pequeña niña con el cabello rosado. La niña se veía un tanto incómoda, supuso que no le gustaba que le tomaran fotos y por eso no salía con una sonrisa. Fuera de eso la foto era bastante linda, Hibiki tenía una linda familia.

Dejó nuevamente el marco donde estaba y continuó recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, aunque ya no había mucho más que ver. Se acomodó en la silla y jugó con sus pies, esperando a que el detective volviera. Luego de unos momentos su vista volvió a recorrer los alrededores hasta detenerse en el mapa estirado sobre la mesa, señalando la carretera que había cruzado y aquel bar de mala muerte en el que había estado. Recordó lo que le había dicho Hibiki y la sensación que había sentido cuando conoció a Lisanna volvió a atormentarla. Era como su madre, ahora no tenía dudas, al igual que su madre ella estaba atrapada por culpa de algún desgraciado incluso mayor que su padre. Sintió pena, quizás porque en la foto de la sala de trofeos la sonrisa de Lisanna era realmente amplia, y en cambio cuando la había visto en el bar se parecía más a un espectro que a cualquier otra cosa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Hibiki con dos tazas de café.

—Lamento haber tardado, el casino siempre está lleno, sobretodo para el café.

—No importa —contestó Lucy mientras veía al hombre dejar ambas tazas sobre la mesa y tomar asiento nuevamente frente a ella.

—Entonces —dijo Hibiki, bebió un poco de café antes de continuar—, estábamos en lo sucedido el viernes.

—Sí, iba a decir algo de eso.

—Así es, sobre el homicidio de Anthony Rose —explicó el hombre mientras tomaba otro sorbo—. Recuerda usted que le comente que aquel joven tenía antecedentes penales.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Había sido, después de todo, hace solo un par de días.

—Robo a mano armada, asalto con intimidación, agresión; ya sabe —la miró—, cosas así, las típicas que hacen los delincuentes juveniles.

—Entiendo.

—Entre todo eso era sospechoso de secuestro.

—¿Disculpe?

Hibiki sonrió con algo de ironía.

—Una gata muerta no es nada, señorita Heartfilia, ese joven era sospechoso en la desaparición de la joven Strauss.

—¿Sospechoso? —apenas cabía en sí de asombro—, ¿había sospechosos?

—Los hubo, sí. —El mayor tomó otro sorbo de café—. Un testigo dijo haber visto a cinco jóvenes acosar a una chica de cabellos blancos, se realizaron investigaciones para determinar la identidad de esos jóvenes y él estuvo entre los sospechosos.

—Entonces, quien lo mato... —Lo habría hecho por lo de Lisanna.

—Es un posibilidad —dijo Hibiki—. Dentro de poco van a cumplirse cuatro años exactos desde que la corte cerró oficialmente el caso de la desaparición.

—¿Cuatro años exactos?

—El próximo jueves dieciocho harán cuatro años desde que las labores de búsqueda fueron oficialmente cerradas y el caso archivado.

—Y eso tiene que ver con...

—Ya le dije que podría ser, en cualquier caso aquel joven tenía suficientes antecedentes para tener más de un enemigo, aunque dado que el homicidio fue realizado en el instituto lo más probable es que el sospechoso sea alumno o miembro del personal, y eso aumenta las probabilidades de que sea conocido de la joven Strauss.

—¿O sea que podría estar relacionado?

—Sí, y de ser así el caso del secuestro y el del homicidio estarían conectados, lo que implicaría necesariamente que el caso de la desaparición sería retomado. ¿Recuerda algún comportamiento extraño relacionado con la joven Lisanna por parte de algún compañero?  
Lucy bajó la vista, contemplando la taza de café que aún no había tocado, la cogió para tomar un poco mientras trataba de recordar, pero en esos momentos nada venía a su mente. Negó con la cabeza, antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Cuántos —dudó unos momentos antes de continuar— cuántos sospechosos eran?

—¿En el caso de la desaparición? —preguntó Hibiki, Lucy asintió en respuesta—. No recuerdo con claridad cuantos fueron, pero se que el día que se cerró finalmente el caso los principales eran seis, aunque hubieron otros.

—Ya veo.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Curiosidad.

—Entiendo. ¿Entonces no recuerda haber visto nada sospechoso cuándo llegó?

—Justo ahora no, quizás más adelante...

—Ya veo —dijo el detective, luego busco en su chaqueta hasta dar con su billetera, la abrió y sacó una pequeña tarjeta. Lucy tendió la mano para recibirla, consciente de que se trataba—. Me llama si recuerda algo, señorita Heartfilia. —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy tomó la tarjeta y la miró unos momentos.

—Lucy —dijo.

—¿Disculpe?

—No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido, como a usted. —Hibiki le sonrió en respuesta.

—Entiendo, señorita Lucy, entonces. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Asintió y se puso de pie.

—Llévese el café si gusta. —Asintió tomado con suavidad el vaso de cartón— y me parece que su compañera está afuera del departamento esperándola, probablemente para que le diga que tal fue todo.

—Ya veo, gracias.

Salió de la oficina con el café en una mano y la pequeña tarjeta en la otra, se la guardo en el bolsillo antes de salir para poder juntarse con Erza. En cuanto esta la vio prácticamente saltó hacia ella.

—¡¿Qué paso Lucy?! —gritó Scarlet, claramente ansiosa—. ¿Qué dijeron?

—Que van a investigar.

—¿Investigar? —repitió Erza—. ¿Investigar qué?

—La desaparición, como vi a Lisanna hace poco Hibiki me dijo que era probable que retomarán su caso.

—¿De verdad? —Lucy asintió, y casi pudo ver con claridad las esperanzas que esas palabras le dieron a su compañera—. Ven, tenemos que decirle al resto.

Y Lucy asintió, pese a ser muy consciente de que en esos momentos no quería hablar con el resto. Quizás porque algo le decía que el homicidio tenía que estar conectado, no podía ser de otra forma. No ahora que los nervios habían pasado y recordaba todas esas cosas que debió decirle a Hibiki, todo lo dicho antes y después del homicidio que le dejaba en claro que Erza y las demás probablemente si considerarán culpable de la desaparición de Lisanna al chico muerto, y algo en eso la asustaba, porque como había dicho Hibiki era probable que el asesino fuera parte del colegio.

Lucy quería creer que no era así, pero era consciente de que la gran mayoría de las veces lo que ella quería nunca se cumplía. Nunca.


	6. Secretos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo, que sinceramente me costo bastante escribir, encima está cosa avanza lento.
> 
> En fin, espero les guste.

Había acabado volviendo al colegio de la mano de Erza, pese a que en esos momentos sólo deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, ella y todas sus preocupaciones. Habían llegado justo en el intermedio entre el segundo periodo y el tercero, por lo que la gran mayoría del alumnado estaba fuera de las salas de clases. Lucy sintió un revoltijo en su estómago, consciente de que era inevitable su encuentro con Mirajane y los demás. Pero no quería, algo en su interior le gritaba que huyera. Quizás solo era cobardía, quizás solo temía la posible reacción de los Strauss.

—¡Erza! —La nombrada volteó a verla, y Lucy sintió nuevamente como su estómago se estrujaba—. Tengo... —musitó—, tengo que ir al baño.

Acababan de llegar al segundo piso y eso sólo le hacía más inminente a Lucy su enfrentamiento con sus compañeras, aquello había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido para escapar.

La pelirroja la miró, como si no supiera que responder.

—Luego te alcanzó —dijo, tratando de forzar una sonrisa—, mientras tú puedes ir explicándole la situación a Mira-san y a los demás.

—Claro —respondió Erza y soltó su mano, con lo que la rubia se halló libre.

Así que corrió en dirección contraria rumbo al baño, dispuesta a encerrarse ahí hasta lograr calmar todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que lo descubierto esa mañana le había causado. Pero cuando estaba llegando notó a Levy saliendo de los lavabos, y como la idea no era encontrarse con nadie huyó por la única salida que tenía en esos momentos: las escaleras. Se había detenido frente a ellas así que le fue fácil subir rápidamente para no ser vista y entrar de esa forma al baño del tercer piso en lugar de al del segundo.

Pero ese baño tampoco estaba vacío, dentro había una chica maquillándose frente a los espejos, la que volteó al sentirla entrar.

—¿Quién eres tú? —A Lucy la pregunta le pareció algo extraña. ¿Era necesario conocerse para entrar al baño?

—Soy nueva —aclaró, esperando que eso bastara.

Pero pareció no bastar, porque la chica la miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó la desconocida tras la inspección.

—Diecisiete —respondió.

—¿Vas a clases dónde?

Lucy enarcó una ceja, sin entender muy bien a donde iba todo ese interrogatorio.

—A la _once A_.

—¿Entonces no eres del tercer piso?

—No —dijo algo dudosa, sin entender muy bien el sentido de esa acotación.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

—El baño de abajo está ocupado —mintió.

—¿Dijiste que eras nueva? —Lucy asintió—. Entiendo, entonces no sabes que no deberías estar aquí.

—¿No debería estar aquí?

—Subir al tercer piso, dudo mucho que tengas permiso.

—¿Permiso de quién? —cuestionó, extrañada—. ¿Por qué necesitaría un permiso para subir?

—Del Dreyar —aclaró la chica.

—¿El director?

—El otro Dreyar, estúpida —dijo la tipa con molestia—. Ahora baja, antes de que sepa que estuviste aquí sin su permiso. —Lucy frunció el ceño, no muy dispuesta a seguir esa orden, menos dado el tono con el que se la habían dado—. Oye, te estoy haciendo un favor al avisarte, eres nueva y no creo que quieras meterte en problemas, así que sólo baja.

—Vale, entiendo.

Salió del baño y bajó de vuelta al segundo piso, pero justo a la bajada se encontró con alguien conocido.

—¿Natsu? —preguntó, con la esperanza de no haberse equivocado en el nombre.

El chico volteó a verla.

—¿Tú no estabas en mi curso? —cuestionó este al tras mirarla detenidamente.

—Sí.

—¿Qué hacías en el tercer piso?

—Fui al baño.

—¡Estás loca! —Ante eso solo pudo parpadear, confundida—. ¿Y si alguien te veía ahí?

Lucy se quedo en silencio, sin captar muy bien el problema con el tercer piso.

—No sabía —dijo.

—Da igual. ¿Nadie te vio?

—No —mintió nuevamente.

—Que bien. Bueno, volvamos a la sala, antes de que la clase comience. —Natsu suspiró—. Mira se va a enojar conmigo.

—¿Mira-san? —repitió—. ¿Y por qué?

—Me mandó a buscar a Lucy y yo no la encontré. —La rubia se quedo en silencio unos momentos, luego estalló en carcajadas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo soy Lucy —dijo entre risas.

—¿Tú? —Pronto tuvo al chico al frente suyo—. ¡¿Es verdad que viste a Lisanna?!

—¿Eh? —Esas palabras lograron calmar un poco su ataque de risa—. Sí, es verdad.

—¡Que bien! —exclamó Natsu y justo entonces escucharon el timbre—. Venga, vamos a clases, luego hablamos con Mira.

—Claro —respondió Lucy y juntos partieron rumbo a su sala.

Sólo pudo agradecer ese encuentro, había logrado calmar sus nervios de una u otra manera, ahora se sentía capaz de hablar con Mirajane.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Lucy se decidió a hablar.

—¿Cómo era Lisanna? —cuestionó.

Natsu volteó a verla.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Cómo era? —repitió—. Cuando la vi apenas intercambiamos unas pocas palabras y no he oído a nadie hablar de ella, así que no lo sé.

—Bueno —Dragneel bajó la vista al piso, pensativo y con un deje de tristeza—, era amable, muy amable —respondió.

—Ya veo.

—Siempre estaba ahí cuando uno la necesitaba, y siempre tenía una sonrisa que mostrar. Todos la querían mucho, por eso dolió tanto su perdida.

—Entiendo.

El chico centró su mirada en ella.

—Tú la viste. ¿Cómo está?

—¿Cómo está?

—Yo —el chico volvió bajar la mirada—, yo creí que estaba muerta.

Lucy detuvo su andar.

—Bueno —pero no supo que decir, quizás fue mala idea sacar el tema—, se veía triste, muy triste, pero lucía igual a la foto que hay en la sala de trofeos.

—Entonces no ha cambiado, al menos físicamente —concluyó Natsu y siguieron caminando.

Llegaron a su sala, les costó bastante convencer a la profesora para que los dejara entrar dado lo atrasados que estaban respecto de la campana, pero finalmente tuvieron permiso por lo que cada uno fue a su puesto. Entonces la intranquilidad volvió, porque Lucy notó como todas las miradas la siguieron en lo que se fue a sentar. Incluso Levy no quito su vista de ella hasta que se sentó a su lado, recién entonces su mirada volvió al frente. Pero no podía ser que todos lo supieran, ¿cierto?

«Natsu lo sabía», dijo una voz en su cabeza, era consciente de que el rumor probablemente ya se hubiera esparcido. Todos sabían que ella vio a Lisanna.

Se sentó y bajó la vista, centrándola en la madera del pupitre mientras deseaba ser tragada por la tierra. Su mirada se movió hacia Natsu, buscando de alguna manera algo de tranquilidad, pero acabó centrándose en Gray y en el celular que sostenía en sus manos. ¿En plena clase? ¿La profesora no le diría nada?

Justo cuando pensó eso la voz de la mujer mayor se escuchó por el salón.

—Evergreen, guarda tu celular.

Pero lo dijo dejando en claro que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, y haciéndose notorio que no había notado que Fullbuster también había sacado su teléfono y tecleaba algo, probablemente un mensaje de texto.

La clase transcurrió en silencio, mientras ella seguía notando como cada tanto una mirada se posaba en su persona, y aquello la ponía nerviosa, porque no había olvidado que luego tendría que hablar con Mirajane. Volteó la vista, centrándola en Natsu nuevamente, pero este miraba por la ventana con rostro pensativo. No atendió a su mirada, no la notó, no reparó en ella, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Lucy regresó su atención hacia el pizarrón mientras sentía los nervios arremolinándose en su estomago. No importaba qué, sabía que no podía huir, los demás merecían saber sobre Lisanna.

El timbre sonó finalmente. la primera en levantarse fue Evergreen, saliendo rápidamente de la sala sin despegar la mirada de su teléfono. Gray observó unos momentos a través de la ventana antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas. Levy volteó hacia ella con la clara intención de decir algo, pero Natsu la interrumpió al casi saltar sobre su pupitre.

—Vamos rápido Lucy —pidió, mirándola fijamente—, o Mira se enojará conmigo.

—Claro —respondió ella, partiendo rápidamente junto a él.

Natsu sostuvo su muñeca cuando salieron de la sala, avanzando juntos por los pasillos. Aunque no necesitaron avanzar mucho para encontrarse con Mira, quien junto a Erza claramente se dirigían a su lado, deteniéndose en cuanto los vieron.

—¡Lucy! —exclamó Mirajane, corriendo a su encuentro. En cuanto llegó frente a ella se detuvo, cogiéndole las manos, prácticamente aferrándose a ellas—. ¿Tú...? —Lucy notó como casi se ahogaba con sus palabras a causa de su desesperación por decirlas—, ¿tú de verdad viste a Lisanna? —preguntó finalmente—. ¿Retomarán el caso, en verdad dijeron eso?

Abrió la boca, la cerró, la volvió a abrir. No estaba segura de la mejor elección de palabras, de qué decir. No estaba segura de nada, en realidad.

—Sí —su voz fue apenas un murmullo, volteó la mirada, notando que Natsu aún estaba a su lado—. Sí —repitió, un poco más fuerte—, eso dijeron, que retomarían el caso.

—Entonces tú si la viste —dijo Strauss.

Asintió.

—En Quatro Cerberus.

Mirajane se quedo en silencio, mirándola fijamente, sin decir nada. Una voz a sus espaldas llamó la atención del grupo.

—Mira.

La susodicha volteó, encontrándose con una chico de cabellos verdes.

—¡Freed! —exclamó—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Laxus?

—Está en la cancha —dijo el joven.

—Ya veo. —Miró una última vez a Lucy antes de alejarse de ellos por el pasillo, Freed la siguió de cerca. Erza se adelantó un poco al verlos marchar.

—¿Lo va a cambiar? —preguntó, elevando la voz para asegurarse de que la oyeran.

Freed se detuvo para centrar su atención en la pelirroja.

—No.

—Ya veo.

Erza suspiró y luego regresó sus pasos, dirigiéndose a donde estaban ellos.

—Vamos —dijo, sonriendoles—, pronto acabará el receso y debemos volver a nuestras salas.

—Claro —respondió Lucy, algo dudosa.

Natsu mostró una expresión de desagrado, pero una mirada de Erza y enseguida emprendió el camino, mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

—Por supuesto —dijo, temblando—, vamos a clases, las clases son lo mejor.

—Nos vemos, Lucy —le dijo Erza, dispuesta a regresar a su sala.

Iba a asentir, pero tras pensarlo unos momentos abrió la boca.

—¡Erza! —exclamó. En cuando la nombrada la miró cuestionó—. ¿De qué hablaban? —Y alzó su mano apuntando a Freed.

—Nada importante —le respondió Scarlet antes de continuar su camino.

Lucy frunció el ceño, sintiendo que estaba excluida de algo, algo que parecía ser de conocimiento publico.

—¡Vamos, Lucy! —gritó Natsu, sobresaltándola.

—¡Ya voy!

Corrió para alcanzarlo, sintiendo que todos ocultaban demasiados secretos, y por alguna razón estaba segura de que eran más turbios de lo que le gustaría.


	7. Un día normal

Tras el encuentro en el pasillo con Mirajane vino la clase de Historia, clase en la que les encargaron analizar los antecedentes y consecuencias de algún hecho local como trabajo. Era en parejas, pero Levy lo haría con Juvia, motivo por el que Lucy quedo sola; y realmente no lo entendía, Juvia nunca iba a clases, no le veía sentido a hacer un trabajo con ella. Aunque Lucy tampoco llevaba mucho tiempo ahí como para saberlo, porque a la salida se la encontraron en la entrada.

—¡Lucy! —Decir que la sorprendió que la llamara a ella, estando junto a Levy, era poco.

—Juvia —dijo Levy mientras la chica se aproximaba a ellas—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Juvia necesitaba confirmar lo que le dijo Gray-sama, necesitaba saber si era cierto que habían visto a Lisanna.

Lucy volteó ante esas palabras, buscando al chico con la vista, el cual sólo se alzó de hombros cuando cruzaron miradas. De modo que eso había estado haciendo en clases, enviándole un mensaje a Juvia.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? —preguntó Gray, avanzando hacia la recién llegada, pasando de largo a Lucy, la cual siguió el camino del chico con la vista, al menos hasta que Natsu se apoyo pesadamente sobre sus hombros, distrayendola.

—¡Sí! —exclamó este—. ¡Lucy vio a Lisanna! ¡De verdad la vio! —Natsu volteó a verla con una sonrisa en la cara—. ¿Verdad?

—Ah, sí —respondió.

El rostro de Juvia se ilumino.

—Entonces Lisanna está viva. ¿Volverán a buscarla? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo Natsu. Juvia sonrió al oír eso.

—No me respondiste Juvia —dijo Gray—: ¿cómo llegaste...?

—Yo la traje.

Todos centraron su vista en el chico que había dicho aquello, de pie tras Juvia con una espeluznante sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Gajeel! —exclamó Levy y saltó hacia el recién llegado, quien la atrapo en el aire, ensanchando su sonrisa.

—Qué tal enana —dijo este a modo de saludo.

Lucy se quedo de piedra al ver como Levy se colgaba del cuello del recién llegado y le daba un beso en la mejilla, sonrojandolo. No es que aquello no fuera con la imagen de Levy, pero definitivamente no iba con la del chico. Aros por toda la cara, cabello largo y desordenado, chaqueta de cuero gastada, pantalones rotos. No, definitivamente esa escena no iba con ese tipo, menos que menos si la otra implicada era Levy.

—Por la cara de Lucy, Juvia supone que no se lo cree —dijo Juvia a su lado—, pero Gajeel y Levy son pareja aunque nadie entienda por qué.

¿Y cómo se supone iba a entender eso? No pegaban con nada, definitivamente debían responder al principio de los opuestos se atraen o esa relación desafiaba las leyes del universo.

—Entonces tú la trajiste —comentó Gray una vez los pies de Levy volvieron a tocar el suelo y esta se hubo separado de su novio.

—Sí —dijo Juvia—, es un favor que Juvia le pidió a Gajeel, ya que él tenía en que traerla.

—¿Trajiste tu moto? ¿Aún no te quitan el permiso de esa cosa? —preguntó Natsu.

Gajeel lo miró con mala cara antes de responder.

—Por supuesto que no idiota, ¿por qué tendrían que quitármelo?

—Eres un desastre conduciendo —dijo Gray.

—Cállate —dijo Gajeel con molestia, luego volvió la vista hacia Levy—. ¿Ya saliste enana?

—Sí. ¡No me digas enana! —reclamó la pequeña.

—¿Quieres salir? —le preguntó.

—¿Eh? —A Levy el pedido pareció sorprenderla, pero tras unos momentos sonrió—. Claro, no tengo problemas.

—Bien —Gajeel sonrió, luego volvió la vista hacía el grupo—. Te dejo, Juvia.

—No hay problema, Juvia se las arregla, muchas gracias por traerla.

—Por cierto, Juvia —dijo Levy, volteando hacia su compañera—, hoy nos dieron un trabajo en Historia, más tarde te llamo y te digo de que trata.

—Entendido, Juvia le agradece a Levy que se lo haya contado.

—¡Nos vemos chicos! —Se despidió McGarden, alejándose junto a su novio.

Lucy se quedo quieta unos momentos, antes de suspirar, sin acabar de creerse que ese fuera el novio de Levy, y comenzar a caminar, dispuesta a irse.

—¿Te vas, Lucy? —preguntó Natsu tras ella.

—Sí, debo ir a ver un trabajo para pagar mi renta —respondió.

—¿Puede Juvia acompañar a Lucy? —preguntó Lockser—. Juvia necesita hablar con ella.

—Bueno. —Le sorprendía un poco la petición, pero no le incomodaba la compañía.

—Juvia entonces se marcha con Lucy. Nos vemos Gray-sama —dijo para luego partir tras la rubia, omitiendo el hecho de que Natsu estaba ahí.

—Nos vemos —dijo Lucy.

Natsu lanzó un gruñido, por lo visto molesto con algo. Gray, en cambio, solo se encamino a la salida, sin atender a la despedida de Juvia ni a nada.

—¿Tú a donde vas? —le preguntó Natsu.

—A ver a Loke —respondió este y continuó su camino.

Juvia lo observó marcharse, luego regresó su vista hacia su compañera.

—Bueno, Juvia y Lucy deberían marcharse.

—Claro.

Lucy esperó, o más bien creyó, que el viaje sería en silencio, pero no fue así. Durante todo el trayecto Juvia no dejó de hacerle preguntas referentes a Lisanna, tal y como hizo Natsu en su momento.

La calle en la que se ubicaba el café donde Mirajane le había hallado trabajo se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras del instituto, no muchas pero tampoco lo que se dice pocas, por lo que la caminata fue relativamente larga. Al igual que Fairy Tail, estaba lejos de la avenida principal, por lo que sufría el claro deterioro de la ciudad.

El café, un pequeño local polvoriento, se encontraba casi vacío cuando ingresó en él acompañada de Juvia, salvo por unas cuantas personas que contaba con los dedos de las manos —y de una. La cantinera, una señora vieja y pequeña, estaba sentada sobre el mesón sin hacer nada en particular.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Lucy acercándose a ella, al tiempo que fruncía la nariz al notar un olor extraño en el ambiente—, vine por recomendación de Mirajane, soy Lucy.

La mujer la contempló unos momento antes de regresar la atención al frente.

—¡Sherry! —exclamó la anciana, llamando con ello la atención de una joven de cabellos rosados.

—¿Qué pasa abuela? —preguntó esta al acercarse.

—Tú compañera —respondió la vieja apuntando a Lucy.

La chica volteó hacia ella, inspeccionándola con la mirada.

—¿Segura? —cuestionó, dando a entender que no había superado sus parámetros, o al menos así lo sentía Lucy—, a ella parece faltarle amor. —Fuera cuales fueran estos. ¿Qué se supone significaba esto?

—Solo vuelve a trabajar, e instruyela en lo que haga falta, o haré que des vueltas alrededor del edificio.

—Bien.

Entonces la anciana pareció reparar en Juvia.

—¿Y tú? —cuestionó.

—Juvia es cliente, ella sólo vino para hacerle compañía a Lucy en su primer día.

—Entiendo —dijo la anciana, luego volvió la vista hacia su camarera—. Sherry, primero atiende a la joven —ordenó.

—Muy bien abuela.

Lucy contempló como Juvia se alejaba de ella, rumbo a una de las mesas, acompañada por Sherry. Estas intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras antes de que la camarera volviera nuevamente hacia el mesón.

—No hay muchos clientes, así que no hay mucho que hacer —le dijo—, por lo que mientras llega alguien puedes limpiar los baños.

—¿Eh? —Esperen, cuando Mirajane le había hablado de trabajar en un café Lucy de verdad pensó que el trabajo iría apuntado a otra cosa.

—No pongas esa cara, los baños están sucios, alguien debe limpiarlos. —¿Y tenia que ser ella?—. Ya que estás aquí puedes hacerlo. —Por lo visto sí.

—De acuerdo —dijo, no muy segura.

La tal Sherry se alejó, rumbo a una puerta al fondo del local, de esta volvió con un trapero y un balde.

—Toma —dijo una vez llegó nuevamente a su lado—, empieza por el de mujeres, siempre está más decente. —Esperen, ¿eso quería decir que tenía que limpiar también el de hombres?—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada —contestó y se encaminó rápidamente a los baños, porque mientras más rápido terminara eso mejor.

Realmente, el lugar era un asco. ¿De verdad era el baño de mujeres?

Las paredes estaban llenas de rayones, de todo tipo. En serio, ¿qué alguien le dijera quién demonios escribía su número telefónico junto a un "soy experta con el sexo oral" en un baño publico? Los lavabos estaban llenos de moho, las llaves de agua bastante oxidadas y el espejo lleno de polvo. Lucy no quería imaginar como estarían los baños, viendo el estado del piso, repleto de fluidos de los que estaba segura no todos eran agua.

Suspiró y dejó el balde en el piso, balde sucio lleno de agua sucia, por cierto.

—Debería primero ver los baños. —Ver que tal estaban, mejor hacerse pronto una idea de lo que tendría que afrontar.

—¡Hay alguien! —gritó una voz, ocasionando que Lucy botara el trapero a causa del susto.

Una de las puertas de los baños se abrió de golpe, por lo que se acercó para ver quien se encontraba ahí. Una chica; una de pie sobre el retrete, con los pantalones abajo y un objeto en sus manos.

—¿Sabes ver estás cosas? —le preguntó, tendiéndole el objeto, el cual sacó de entre sus piernas.

Lucy lo tomó, notándolo húmedo, para ver qué era. Una prueba de embarazo, una que estaba húmeda. Espera, ¿no se supone debías orinar sobre esas cosas?

Oh sí, sostenía en sus manos una prueba de embarazo usada y por tanto llena de orina.

—¿Qué salió? ¿Sabes ver el resultado? —preguntó la chica a su lado.

La rubia se obligó a salir de su impresión —y asco— inicial, volteando hacia la joven.

—Bueno —miró nuevamente el dichoso aparatito, sintiendo nauseas al ver aquel liquido escurrir por sus dedos—, sale negativo.

—¿Negativo?

—Sí, aquí. —Y apuntó el resultado.

El alma pareció volver al cuerpo de su acompañante.

—Gracias a dios, no sabía verla y no tenía idea de qué hacer.

—Oh, ya veo —contestó Lucy, sin saber muy bien que pensar—. ¿Tú novio también se alegrara?

—Oh no, ojala el posible padre fuera mi novio, pero sólo fue cosa de una noche.

—Entiendo.

—Aunque realmente no estoy segura de que él haya podido ser el padre, creo que sólo me gustaba la idea, porque tiene dinero, ¿sabes? —le dijo la joven, ya calmada y subiéndose los pantalones—. Con la cantidad de alcohol que tome esa vez y la orgía que nos montamos, bien el posible padre pudo ser otro.

—Oh. —Fue todo lo que dijo Lucy.

—Igual no pasó nada, lo que es un alivio —la tipa salió del baño y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No te... no te lavaste las manos —dijo, a saber por qué, si la tipa no parecía ni haberse limpiado.

—No hay jabón, y tampoco hay papel, en realidad no hay casi nada en este asco de baño. —Abrió la puerta—. Probablemente haya papel en el de hombres, así que iré allí.

¿Qué? ¿Se metería al baño de hombres?

—Eh, tu prueba —dijo Lucy, elevando el test de embarazo.

—¡Botala! ¡Está usada! —No lo hubiera imaginado.

Bien, de todas maneras planeaba botarla, no es como si fuera a quedarse con esa cosa.

Su vida era un asco, en un sentido asquerosamente literal.

Cuando acabó de limpiar el dichoso baño, todo lo que podía limpiarse ese lugar, se detuvo frente al de hombres, preparándose mentalmente para lo que tendría que afrontar. Pero nada preparo a Lucy Heartfilia para entrar y pisar algo, una mierda en el suelo, porque se supone para eso estaban los baños, no el piso. Y menos que menos para que en medio del asco alzara la vista y se encontrara a dos tipos follando contra uno de los lavabos, dos tipos drogados, porque el olor era tan fuerte que hasta ella lo sentía.

Lucy Heartfilia no se consideraba cobarde, pero no planeaba quedarse ahí dentro porque no quería suponer lo que dos drogadictos en pleno acto sexual podían hacerle si la veían. Limpiaría después, definitivamente. Dio la vuelta y caminó hasta donde recordaba Sherry había sacado las cosas de limpieza para devolverlas, y ver si había algo con que limpiar su zapato. Aprovechó y se limpió las manos, porque en esa pequeña bodega había alcohol gel, lo que era un alivio.

Volvió a la parte principal del café tras eso, notándola aún más vacía que antes, aunque Juvia seguía ahí.

—¿Cómo le va a Lucy? —preguntó ésta al verla.

—Mal, asquerosamente mal —contestó.

—¿Limpiaste los baños? —le cuestionó Sherry, acercándose a ella.

—El de mujeres, el de hombres está... —lo pensó—, ocupado.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó la chica, causándole un respingo pues la sorprendió, para luego dar la vuelta y dirigirse al dichoso baño.

Lucy suspiró ante eso, sin saber qué pensar de la situación. Volteó hacia su compañera, centrando la mirada en su teléfono celular.

—¿Qué haces Juvia?

—Juvia habla con Gray —le contestó la chica.

—Ya veo.

—¡Fuera! —el gritó las sobresalto a ambas. Voltearon, pudiendo ver a dos chicos desnudos que no dejaban de reírse avanzando por el local, tras ellos Sherry, escoba en mano—. ¡Esto no es motel! ¡Fuera!

Los dichosos tipos salieron, desnudos, a la calle. En cuanto lo hicieron Sherry suspiró y volvió a mirar a Lucy.

—Ahora sí —dijo—, puedes limpiar el baño. Luego te puedes ir, no hay mucho más que hacer.

—Ah, entiendo —contestó Lucy.

Genial, de vuelta al baño de hombres. Bueno, al menos ésta vez sabía que debía mirar dónde pisaba antes de avanzar.

Al menos tuvo el consuelo de que Juvia la esperó todo lo que tardó en acabar de limpiar, gracias a lo cual pudieron marcharse juntas a sus respectivos hogares.

—Lucy parece cansada —comentó su compañera mientras avanzaban por las calles.

—Limpiar fue horrible, en verdad que sí.

—Juvia lamenta que Lucy no haya tenido un buen primer día.

—No importa, no me molesta —dijo, conteniendo un bostezo—. ¿Dónde vives, Juvia?

—Juvia vive en los límites de la ciudad.

—¿Es lejos? —preguntó, suponiendo que así era.

—Mucho, Juvia quizás deba llamar a alguien para que venga a buscarla. —Lockser se detuvo, abriendo su bolso para buscar algo en él—. ¿La casa de Lucy queda cerca?

—Sí, puedo caminar.

—Entonces Juvia la acompañará —comentó la chica, mientras seguía revisando su bolso.

—¿Llamarás a alguien?

—Quizás, Juvia no tiene a quién llamar, así que quizás pida un taxi.

—Hay un local de taxis cerca de mi departamento.

—¿Sí?

—¡Claro! Puedes tomar uno ahí.

Juvia le sonrió, volvió a cerrar su bolso y continuaron su camino.

Por suerte el dichoso local no estaba cerrado.

—Disculpe —le habló Juvia al hombre del mostrador, quien parecía más dormido que despierto—, Juvia necesita un vehículo.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó el hombre, bostezando sonoramente.

—A la calle Bath, el departamento número 52.

El hombre fijó su vista en Juvia.

—Eso saldrá caro.

—¡Juvia tiene dinero! —exclamó, abriendo su bolso y comenzando a buscar en él. Lucy pensó que debía tener muchas cosas ahí, ya que tardaba mucho, casi tanto como en la calle buscando su celular—. ¿Podría Lucy sostenerle esto a Juvia? —pidió, tendiéndole varias cosas mientras seguía buscando.

Lucy aguantó como pudo la enorme cantidad de objetos que su compañera le entregó, agradeciendo internamente cuando Juvia sacó lo que parecía ser su billetera. Realmente, la chica debía tener muchas cosas ahí. Le tendió sus cosas de vuelta una vez su compañera hubo pagado, se despidieron y Juvia no tardó en irse.

Suspiró, aún le quedaban unas cuantas cuadras hasta su departamento y comenzaba a hacer frío, ciertamente no tenía ganas de caminar, además de que en el local había calefactor.

—Niña, se te cayó tu celular —le dijo el tipo del recibidor cuando se dispuso a emprender la marcha.

—Ah. —Fue todo lo que dijo. Se agachó y recogió rápidamente el aparato, guardándolo en su bolsillo mientras salía nuevamente hacia la calle.

Ese día había sido un asco, pero había sido el primer día medianamente normal que había tenido desde que llegó a Magnolia, y eso la hacía feliz.


	8. Mensajes telefónicos.

Lucy llegó a su casa totalmente agotada, había sido un día relativamente bueno pero a la vez bastante extenuante, debido a lo cual lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa, se sacó su chaqueta y la arrojó sobre el sofá, luego se dirigió al baño para asearse. Por suerte ya tenía agua caliente, el fin de semana habían arreglado las cañerías y ya no tenía que sufrir hipotermia cada vez que se duchaba; y en verdad necesitaba una ducha, más aún tras haber pasado toda la tarde limpiando baños.

Se colocó su pijama una vez acabó y se acostó en su cama, dispuesta a dormir cuanto fuera posible.

Se introdujo entre las tapas, acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada, sintiendo en su piel el inquebrantable silencio de su departamento.

Había sido un día relativamente bueno, pero a la vez relativamente malo, porque aun cuando había podido dejar un poco de lado esa sensación de ignorancia y no pertenencia que había tenido toda la semana, no era suficiente; porque se sentía levemente sola, levemente fuera de lugar. Porque el silencio era tan inquebrantable, casi tanto como parecían serlo las barreras que rodeaban a todos, que rodeaban todo lo referente a Lisanna Strauss. Y de pronto no se sentía segura, sentía que era demasiado lo que no sabía, lo que no quería saber, pero que a la vez no podía no saber, dejarlo pasar. Sentía que por más que lo intentará sería imposible llegar a conectarse con los demás, y era entonces cuando el silencio se hacía aún más pesado.

—Te extraño, mamá —dijo a la nada, para poder sacar un poco de sí misma esa sensación de que ese no era lugar y nunca lo sería.

Le dolía el pecho, como no sucedía hace mucho, y no entendía por qué justo entonces la ausencia volvía a sentirse tan pesada sobre ella. O sí lo sabía, porque también lo extrañaba a _él_ , pero Lucy no quería admitirlo.

¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando fue ella la que huyó?

Y su corazón no era lo único que pesaba, pesaban también sus parpados mientras recordaba los momentos felices, cuando estaba su madre y su padre aún no odiaba la vida, cuando eran una familia feliz. Pesaban sus sueños felices de tiempos pasados cuando la despertó el sonido del celular, cerca de la media noche, y ni cuenta se dio de haberse dormido.

Se levantó, no del todo despierta, y avanzó entre la penumbra rumbo al comedor para poder tomar el aparato y ver quién la llamaba a esa hora. Bostezó mientras se acercaba a la mesa para tomar su bolso, abriéndolo para poder sacar su teléfono y hallarlo bloqueado, marcó el código con calma para encontrarse con su fondo de pantalla y ni una llamada perdida.

Y un celular seguía sonando.

De a poco el sueño la fue abandonando mientras volteaba hacia todos lados buscando la procedencia del sonido. Acabó llegando hasta su chaqueta, arrojada sobre el sofá, para revisar los bolsillos de esta.

Un celular, uno que no era suyo.

Lo tomó, notando que bastaba con oprimir un botón para desbloquearlo, encontrándose con un fondo de pantalla de Gray.

¿De Gray?

Lentamente se iba dibujando en su mente el motivo por el que tenía ese celular, a medida que el sueño terminaba de abandonarla; pronto comprendió que era el teléfono que tomó antes de salir del local de taxis y que a quien se le había caído era a Juvia.

Era de ella y tenía un mensaje.

O eso parecía cuando Lucy fijó su vista en las notificaciones, motivo de que el aparato sonara tanto, las cuales indicaban un nuevo mensaje y un problema de envío.

Por cosa de costumbre Lucy oprimió el aviso que indicaba que hubo un problema y no se pudo enviar el mensaje. Por costumbre, ya que poco tiempo después de huir de su casa le cortaron los minutos del celular, pero tardo en acostumbrarse y siempre enviaba mensajes aunque no tuviera con qué, por eso mismo siempre tenía que aguantar esos avisos de «no se pudo enviar».

Aviso que tenía el celular de Juvia, justo bajo el mensaje que debió haber enviado.

"Luego le sigue contando."

Lucy bostezó y subió la vista hacia el mensaje anterior.

"Así que de momento dejará a Lisanna, ya que tiene muchas cosas que hacer."

Frunció el ceño ante esa oración, y ahora su mirada se posó en el supuesto remitente del mensaje. Un contacto anotado como Lisanna, pero al cual ningún mensaje le había llegado, ya que todos —absolutamente todos— tenían esa alerta de mensaje no enviado.

Lucy no entendía del todo la situación, suponía que ese número era el de Lisanna, número que probablemente dejó de funcionar tras el secuestro, pero no comprendía por qué Juvia le enviaba mensajes.

Y es que eran muchos.

"Luego hablará con Levy, porque tienen un trabajo."

"Juvia justo ahora habla con Gray-sama, y luego acompañará a Lucy a su casa."

"Ahora sólo está Sherry aquí."

"Porque acompañó a Lucy a su trabajo."

"Juvia está en el café donde trabajaba Lisanna junto a Mirajane."

De eso Lucy sólo comprendía dos cosas.

La primera era que trabajaba donde antes lo hizo Mirajane junto a su hermana, y debido a eso pudo recomendarla; y la segunda era que la Lockser sostenía conversaciones con un número fantasma. Porque los mensajes seguían, pero suponer una respuesta de ellos era ridículo.

"Ya que está recordando los buenos tiempos."

"Pero no quiere pensar en eso."

"Juvia no puede evitar pensar en lo que pensaría Lisanna si se enterara."

Su ceño volvió a fruncirse, sin entender bien esa frase, ¿si se enterará de qué?

"Sólo espera que Lisanna entienda la decisión de todos. Fue por Lisanna."

¿Decisión?, ¿de qué?, ¿qué se supone fue por Lisanna?

Toda la atención de Lucy estaba en la conversación, pero la Lockser parecía cambiar demasiado rápido de tema.

"Juvia lo espera con ansias."

"Como prometió hace tiempo, así quizás Lisanna también cumpla su promesa."

¿Promesa?

"Por eso volverá a esforzarse, Juvia promete que pondrá todo su esfuerzo para lograrlo."

"Juvia está realmente impaciente, piensa que si Lisanna volviera sería genial, y cree que así será."

"Pero eso también es bueno, ya que reabrirán el caso."

"Juvia lo encuentra curioso, que hayan visto a Lisanna justo antes de eso."

"Lucy vio a Lisanna."

"Gray fue quien le dijo."

"Pero Juvia está feliz, ahora que sabe que Lisanna está viva."

"Por eso no le hablaba."

"Ya que Juvia había pensado que Lisanna estaba muerta."

"Hace tiempo que Juvia no hablaba con Lisanna."

Antes de darse cuenta había leído toda la conversación, con lo que Lucy se sentía levemente incómoda, después de todo era el celular de Juvia y ella estaba revisando conversaciones ajenas. Conversaciones sostenidas con alguien que no respondería, cosa bastante triste. Es más, Juvia hablaba con Lisanna como si estuviera totalmente segura de que esta volvería, y eso era aún más triste. Pero nada de eso quitaba que la conversación había dejado a Lucy con un leve mal sabor en la boca, y con demasiadas preguntas.

¿Justo antes de qué ella vio a Lisanna; antes del homicidio, o era otra cosa? ¿Qué decisión tomada por todos? ¿Qué promesa?

Hubiera seguido pensando en eso, pero el timbre del celular la sorprendió, botándolo al piso a causa del susto.

Se obligó a calmarse, a la vez que se reprendió mentalmente por haberse asustado de algo así, y volvió a tomar el aparato, notando que había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

No debería leerlo, por supuesto que no, pero la conversación que Juvia sostuvo —unilateralmente— con Lisanna la había dejado con demasiada curiosidad, así que abrió el dichoso mensaje.

Era de Gray.

"¿Por qué no contestas Juvia?"

Bastante simple, al menos para lo que había esperado Lucy, pero era de entender, tampoco es como si Gray hubiera mandado un mensaje diciendo que había escondido un cadáver o algo así. Quizás debería dejar de revisar las conversaciones de Juvia como loca paranoica, o quizás debería revisar los otros mensajes y asegurarse que no decía nada sobre un cadáver, ¿no?

"Es casi media noche."

Bien, otro mensaje normal, punto para Gray y la teoría de que estaba siendo paranoica y demasiado metida.

"Ya ha pasado mucho."

"¿Llegaste?"

Eran los mensajes más recientes, los que habían provocado el sonido del celular, el siguiente mensaje enviado por el Fullbuster era de mucho antes, más o menos cuando ella aún estaba en el café con Juvia.

"Vale."

Y entonces, finalmente, el primer mensaje de Juvia para Gray, porque de momento sólo eran mensajes de él tratando, por lo visto, de que la Lockser contestará.

"Sí, Juvia probablemente tarde una hora en llegar a su casa. Hasta entonces."

Era lo que había enviado Juvia, por lo visto cortando la conversación con Fullbuster, tras lo cual esta pasaba a ser la ya leída de Gray tratando de contactar a la chica. Cosa imposible, después de todo Lucy tenía el celular.

"¿Hablamos luego?"

La pregunta de Gray a la que el mensaje anterior respondía.

"Ya está terminando, así que Juvia pronto se irá."

¿A quién se refería Juvia ahí, era a ella?

Observó el mensaje anterior, enviado por Gray.

"Que asco."

Vale, eso no le decía mucho.

"Tuvo que limpiar los baños, así que no muy bien."

Sí, hablaban de ella, con eso Juvia definitivamente se refería a ella.

"Sí."

¿Gray solo enviaba monosílabos o qué?

"¿A Lucy?"

Hablaban de ella, absolutamente confirmado por el mensaje de Juvia.

"Ya veo. ¿Qué tal le va?"

Bien, Gray no solo enviaba monosílabos.

"Es deprimente, y mucho más destartalado que antes."

Lucy frunció levemente el ceño ante el mensaje de Juvia. Esa ya no era ella, ¿de qué hablaban ahora?

"Sí."

Le sería más fácil determinarlo si las respuestas de Gray no fueran tan escuetas.

"¿Con Lyon?"

¿Quién era Lyon?

"¿Qué tal esta ese lugar, el café? La última vez que fui fue hace tiempo."

Vale, hablaban del café, Gray había preguntado por él y debido a eso la conversación había decantado en su persona y su limpieza de baños.

"Eso es malo."

¿El qué, el café?

"Sí, aún no lo dejan."

¿Qué cosa aún no dejaban?

"¿Por eso interrogaron a Erza?"

Bien, ese mensaje de Juvia revivía la teoría del cadáver. ¿Habían interrogado a Erza? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué _eso_?

"Complica un poco, ahora conectaran casos."

Podría ser que Gray hablara del homicidio, al final su teoría del cadáver ocultado no iba a ser tan errónea.

"Juvia lo lamenta por ella, pero le sorprende que además haya visto a Lisanna, es muy curioso."

De nuevo hablaban de ella, y acerca de Lisanna.

"Tuvo mala suerte, aunque es bueno."

Lucy Heartfilia tuvo mala suerte, en palabras de Gray Fullbuster. ¿Exactamente por qué?

"Justo ahora estoy con Lucy, en su trabajo. A Juvia se le hace curioso que Lucy llegará justo entonces."

De nuevo ese comentario de Juvia. ¿Exactamente en qué momento llegó ella; justo antes del homicidio? ¿Qué se supone implicaba eso?

Sus ojos subieron a los otros mensajes, completamente segura de que la teoría del cadáver se acercaba bastante al tema de la conversación.

"Vale."

Pero los malditos monosílabos de Gray no le decían mucho.

"A Juvia no le molesta, Juvia entiende, Juvia quiere a Gray pese a todo."

¿Pese a todo? ¿Pese a qué?

"¿Te molesta?"

Era la pregunta que había hecho Gray, obteniendo esa respuesta de Juvia. Pero qué se supone había hecho que pudiera molestar a Juvia.

"Juvia entiende."

¿Entendía qué?

"Como siempre."

Con un demonio, Gray era demasiado escueto para hablar.

"¿Está muy mal la situación?"

Lucy frunció el ceño, qué cosa estaba muy mal, que por lo visto seguía como siempre. Cosa que parecía ser lo que podría molestar a Juvia.

"Sí, aunque es entendible, el idiota no suele notar nada."

¿Quién no solía notar nada? ¿A quién Gray trataba como idiota?

"Pero de momento aún es seguro."

¿Qué cosa de momento aún era segura?

"Un poco, parece."

Era la respuesta de Gray, al mensaje de Juvia que decía:

"¿Sospechan de Erza?"

¿Sospechaban de Erza?, ¿en el homicidio?, ¿Erza era sospechosa?

Un poco, según Gray.

"Interrogaron a todos los docentes, a los compañeros de clase y a unos pocos alumnos más. Mira, Elfman, Freed, Erza y Lucy."

Vale, había supuesto que no era la única interrogada. Mira y Elfman lo entendía un poco, se solía sospechar e investigar a los familiares. De Erza por lo visto sospechaban, probablemente por eso la interrogaron, aunque a Lucy le gustaría saber por qué era sospechosa. Y Freed, ¿quién era Freed? Le sonaba, pero no recordaba de qué. Aparte de eso los docentes y compañeros.

Aunque una buena pregunta era por qué Gray sabía a quienes habían interrogado.

"¿A quienes?"

Era el mensaje de Juvia, al que Gray había respondido. Por alguna razón, la conversación ahora parecía girar completamente en torno al homicidio.

"Nadie de momento, interrogaron para descubrir quienes estuvieron en la escuela esa noche."

Entonces los interrogados habían estado en la escuela. Lucy estuvo, y recordaba haberse topado con Mira, pero a Erza no recordaba haberla visto, es más, estaba segura de que se había marchado.

"¿Sospechosos?"

Había preguntado Juvia, a lo que Gray había dicho que nadie de momento. Entonces no habían sospechosos, pero habían interrogado a todos los posibles.

Entonces, efectivamente, ella había sido sospechosa y por lo visto Erza también.

"Nada nuevo, solo el informe forense y los posibles sospechosos."

¿Informe forense?

"¿Y qué tal va?"

¿Qué cosa, el homicidio? Porque la respuesta de Gray sobre el informe forense parecía indicar eso.

"Por lo visto no, aunque recién están comenzando la investigación."

La investigación, entonces, según lo enviado Gray.

"¿Sospecha algo?"

Había preguntado Juvia. Alguien por lo visto no sospechaba, ¿pero quién?

"Sí."

Putos monosílabos de Gray.

"Gray aún está donde Hibiki?"

¿Qué?

Lucy parpadeó confundida, sin terminar de entender eso. ¿Gray no odiaba a Hibiki, por qué estaba donde él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si se perdieron en la parte de las conversaciones telefónicas lo entiendo completamente porque a mí me costo un mundo escribirlas. Simplemente como los mensajes se acomodan por los más recientes Lucy lee la conversación al revés, igual a como hace uno cuando lee sus mensajes del celular, los mensajes nuevos primero y los antiguos después.
> 
> En resumen, lean la conversación al revés (de abajo hacia arriba) y espero entiendan mejor. Empieza con un mensaje de Juvia y de ahí se intercala con Gray (Juvia, Gray, Juvia, Gray, etc). Lo mismo con la de Lisanna, aunque esa es solo Juvia y supongo es más entendible por eso (?).
> 
> Es todo.
> 
> Es todo. Nos leemos. Bye.


	9. El otro Dreyar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya era hora de que subiera esto, no lo niego, me retrase más de lo normal con este capítulo pero es que la inspiración no quería llegar. Bueno, hice lo que pude. Espero les guste.

Caminaba lentamente hasta el instituto, completamente segura de algo: no quería ir. ¿Qué haría cuando viera a Gray, a Erza, a Juvia? ¿Cómo le devolvería el teléfono a esta última?

Atravesó la reja de entrada con una opresión en el pecho, consciente de que tendría que explicarle a Juvia por qué había leído sus conversaciones, ya que estaba segura de que Lockser lo notaría. Lo peor es que esas mismas conversaciones eran las que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, las que la tenían tan intranquila.

Iba tarde ya que se había pasado gran parte de la noche leyendo conversaciones ajenas, cosa que Lucy admitía no era el mejor comportamiento, y a causa de eso no había escuchado la alarma, pues se había dormido a deshora. Se había dormido a deshora por escuchar conversaciones ajenas que solo la intranquilizaban más respecto a todo el tema del homicidio. Por eso caminaba tan lento, porque no quería ver a los demás, no se atrevía a mirarlos a la cara. Su único consuelo era que no tendría que ver a Juvia, ya que ella no iba a clases, aunque eso la ponía en el aprieto sobre cómo devolverle el teléfono.

Error, Juvia fue a clases.

En cuanto Lucy abrió la puerta de la sala y volteó hacia su puesto —o más bien, el lugar que había usado de puesto— tras haberse disculpado con la profesora por el retraso, pudo ver a Lockser ahí, conversando con Levy. Lo que la dejaba en un problema, que McGarden no tardó en hacer publico.

—Profesora, Lucy no tiene puesto —dijo Levy, alzando una de sus manos.

La anciana señora fijó su vista en ella.

—En ese caso tendrá que ir a buscar uno.

—Pero —comenzó Lucy, levemente incómoda a causa de la cantidad de miradas sobre ella—, no sé donde conseguir uno —aclaró.

—Hable con el portero —dijo la profesora.

Lucy suspiró. Bien, pensó, al menos podía retrasar un poco el momento en que tendría que explicarle a Juvia por qué había revisado su celular.

Se alejó del salón, de regreso a la escalera para poder ir a la entrada del instituto, donde lógicamente estaría el portero. Había pasado muchas veces por ahí, pero nunca se había fijado en quien atendía la reja, por lo que se sintió un poco avergonzada cuando llegó y tocó con suavidad el vidrio de la caseta. A través de la puerta del pequeño puesto se asomó un hombre de cabellos rojos.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó.

—Necesito un pupitre —respondió Lucy.

El hombre se revolvió los cabellos, por lo visto incómodo.

—Maldita sea —murmuró, luego volvió a mirar a Lucy—. ¿Crees que si dejó la entrada sin vigilar unos momentos pase algo? —le preguntó, cosa que la sorprendió un poco.

—Bueno —dudó—, podría ser, pero tendría que tener muy mala suerte.

Tampoco iba a tardar mucho en conseguirle una mesa, ¿cierto?

—Bien, yo tengo buena suerte —dijo el hombre, saliendo de la caseta y acercándose a ella—. En fin, vamos.

—Ah, vale —contestó, algo descolocada por la impetuosidad de su acompañante, quien no había esperado su respuesta para emprender la marcha, motivo por el que tuvo que trotar levemente para darle alcance.

Atravesaron el patio principal para continuar por uno de los costados del edificio, rumbo al patio trasero. O al menos eso le parecía a Lucy, hasta que la pared se ensancho y pudo ver a lo lejos el nuevo edificio del que le había hablado Levy en su momento, separado del viejo por una enorme cancha, en medio de la cual había un hombre rubio.

—Por aquí —le dijo el mayor, apuntando una de las bodegas que había al lado de las graderías—. ¡Laxus! —gritó, llamando la atención del tipo rubio.

Este se aproximó a ellos con una clara expresión de fastidio.

—¿Qué quieres Gildarts? —cuestionó el recién llegado.

—Abre la bodega, necesito un pupitre para la chica —respondió Gildarts, apuntando a Lucy con una de sus manos.

Laxus fijó su vista en ella mucho más tiempo del necesario, al menos desde el punto de vista de Lucy.

—Vale —respondió finalmente y se encamino al dichoso lugar, siendo seguido por los otros dos.

La dichosa bodega tenía de todo adentro, o bueno, casi todo, no había ningún cadáver. Y entre las bolsas con balones, las colchonetas, las telarañas, los libros desperdigados y el polvo, había pupitres.

—Bien, ¿a qué sala vas? —inquirió Gildarts.

—A la once A.

—Maldita sea —se quejó Gildarts—, tengo que subir al segundo piso –dijo, tomando la mesa y levantándola con un brazo, para con el otro tomar la silla—. Bien, vamos.

Salió de la bodega y avanzó por la cancha, siendo seguido de cerca por Lucy.

—Gracias Laxus —dijo el pelirrojo, obteniendo como respuesta simplemente un gesto del rubio—. Dios, su abuelo es más agradable —comentó con calma.

—¿Abuelo? —cuestionó Lucy.

—El director, Laxus es nieto del director —aclaró Gildarts—. ¿No sabías?

—No.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el mayor, genuinamente sorprendido—. Que raro, todos en este colegio conocen a Laxus Dreyar.

—Ah. —Fue todo lo que dijo Lucy, al menos hasta que capto lo dicho—. ¿Dreyar? —repitió, volteando inevitablemente hacia atrás para echarle una última mirada al hombre rubio.

—Pues claro, es nieto del director, obviamente tendrán el mismo apellido —dijo Gildarts con simpleza.

—El otro Dreyar —dijo Lucy, más que nada para sí misma.

—Bueno, la gran mayoría de los alumnos le dicen así, aunque a sus espaldas, a él no le gusta, así que mejor no lo hagas —le aconsejó Gildarts, sin captar lo pálida que se había puesto Lucy.

—¿A qué clase va? —cuestionó, notando un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Clases? —repitió el mayor, sorprendido—. A ninguna, es profesor.

¿Profesor?

—Ya veo. —Era profesor, y por alguna razón tenía el control del tercer piso—. Pero se ve joven —comentó Lucy, notándose nerviosa.

—Es que es joven —dijo su acompañante, deteniendo su andar ya que habían llegado a la entrada del instituto—. Demonios, que pocas ganas tengo de subir al segundo piso con esto —comentó, dejando la mesa y la silla en el suelo—, por qué no te adelantas, luego te sigo.

—Claro —respondió Lucy, ingresando al edificio y corriendo rumbo a la escalera.

Por alguna razón tenía el impulso de subir al tercer piso, algo que no pensaba reprimir pese a ser un impulso extrañamente suicida, por motivos que aún no tenía claros. Por eso corrió todo lo rápido que pudo hasta las escaleras, subiendo apresuradamente por estas y aminorando su paso una vez se acercó al tercer piso, para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de terminar de subir. Y no había nadie, después de todo era horario de clases. Subió el último escalón y miró sus alrededores, algo nerviosa, para luego avanzar por el pasillo que se extendía frente a ella.

La conversación, su mente estaba inmersa en la conversación. Lucy se acordaba de haberlo leído, que el cadáver fue encontrado en la cancha, pero las pistas indicaban que el tercer piso había sido el lugar del homicidio. Avanzó con lentitud, mirando el exterior a través de las amplias ventanas, hasta que finalmente en una vuelta lo que pudo ver fue la cancha. Amplia, muy amplia y justo debajo de las ventanas.

No sabía qué se supone estaba tratando de determinar al acercarse a la ventana y examinarla, ni al calcular la caída desde ahí o el posible poco esfuerzo que requeriría arrojar un cuerpo, pero tampoco importó, porque pronto escuchó con demasiada claridad un ruido acercándose a ella, y reconocer el sonido de pisadas tampoco era tan difícil. No debían verla, no tenía idea de por qué pero no debían verla. Qué más cliché que ocultarse en un casillero, era el pensamiento que rondaba su mente mientras se acomodaba dentro de uno. Tenía suerte, la suerte de que algún idiota había olvidado ponerle pestillo y a causa de eso probablemente cuando fuese a tomar sus cosas las encontrase todas desordenadas, pues Lucy tuvo que mover muchos objetos para acomodarse bien y que a la vez la puerta se cerrase lo suficiente para que no notasen que estaba ahí.

¿Quién la mando a meterse en esos problemas?, ¿qué haría si Gildarts ya había subido y todos notaban que no estaba donde debería?, ¿qué haría si la descubrían en el tercer piso, donde no debería estar a saber por qué?

—¡Cállate, te digo que estoy seguro! —oyó gritar a un chico.

Sintió su pulso acelerarse y el temor inundando sus células.

—Te lo digo Tom, no puedes saberlo —dijo otra voz, también masculina pero más infantil, más aguda.

Sea quienes fueran se acercaban a donde Lucy se encontraba. Lamentablemente una de las rejillas del casillero estaba a sus pies y la otra muy por encima de su cabeza, así que no tenía cómo mirar quienes eran. De hecho y ahora que lo pensaba, quizás debería abrir un poco las piernas, para que sus pies no se viesen desde el exterior.

—Que te calles —replicó nuevamente la primera voz—. Yo sé que fue ella, ¿quién más lo habría hecho?

—Anda Tom, no puedes saber si fue por eso.

—¡Definitivamente fue por eso!

—Bueno —cedió la segunda voz—, pero de ser así no deberías meterte en ello, era problema de Anthony, no tuyo.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —prácticamente gruñó la primera voz con ira.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto, Tom?

—No te incumbe.

—¿Y a mí? —preguntó una tercera voz, femenina, una que a Lucy se le hacía levemente familiar. Y una que, por lo visto y dada la exclamación de sorpresa de ambos chicos, había llegado de pronto, como salida de la nada.

—¡¿Qué carajos?! —gritó el chico Tom, o eso le pareció a Lucy si había distinguido bien a las dos voces iniciales, tras un leve instante de silencio.

—Ya sabes que a Laxus no le gusta que anden murmurando por los pasillos —dijo la chica.

—Piérdete perra —replicó Tom.

—Oye, ten cuidado con tus palabras —dijo otra voz, de un tercer chico o eso le figuraba a Lucy, guiándose nada más que por su oído.

—Mueran ambos, como si me importara su opinión —dijo con rabia el tal Tom, o eso suponía—, perros —arrastró la última palabra.

—Tom, por favor, ya dejalo —imploró la voz infantil.

—No, que no lo deje —comentó chica, cuya voz Lucy estaba segura de conocer pero no recordaba de qué—. Si tiene algún comentario no me molestará dárselo después a Laxus.

—¿Tú no deberías estar en clases, perra?

—Dicen que la tercera es la vencida —dijo el tercer chico—, y ya es segunda vez que le dices perra.

—Me da igual imbécil —dijo Tom—, y si van a decirle algo a Laxus díganle que sé lo que hace su novia.

—Disculpa, que yo sepa Laxus no tiene novia —comentó la chica.

—¡No te hagas la inocente, perra!

Un suspiro, luego el sonido de un golpe y alguien cayendo al suelo. En esos momentos Lucy deseó ser capaz de ver la escena, saber que había pasado, pero solo podía basarse en su oído para tratar de retratar la escena en su mente.

—¡Tom! —gritó la voz infantil—. Eso es pasarse —reclamó.

—Yo le advertí, dije que a la tercera lo golpeaba.

—¡No dijiste eso imbécil! —gritó Tom.

—Y ese es el segundo imbécil, no me hagas aprovechar que estás en el suelo.

—Más les vale no andar murmurando por ahí de nuevo —amenazó la chica—, ya saben que a Laxus no le gusta.

—Perros.

—Dejalo Tom, ya dejalo y marchémonos.

Un gruñido, ruido y luego pasos alejándose apresuradamente.

—Par de imbéciles —dijo la voz femenina, interrumpiendo el leve silencio que se había formado—. ¿Podemos anotar las tres veces que me dijo perra?

—Como quieras —dijo el tipo, oyéndose un poco más fuerte, por lo visto acercándose a los casilleros, o eso le pareció a Lucy.

Mierda, que no la vieran, por favor que no la vieran.

Oyó el sonido de un casillero abriéndose cerca suyo, pero por suerte no fue donde estaba. Suspiro aliviada, sintiendo como el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Sabía que no debió hacer subido, no seguir ningún estúpido impulso ni nada, ahora estaba atrapada en un casillero cuando probablemente ya hubiesen entregado su pupitre y todos supieran que se había escapado, o algo medianamente parecido.

—Apresurate —dijo la chica, parándose frente al casillero donde estaba la rubia, con lo que esta pudo ver sus zapatos—, luego debemos ir a la biblioteca.

¿Quién usaba zapatos verdes con el uniforme?

—Lo sé —dijo el tipo, oyéndose después como un casillero se cerraba.

Tras eso pudo oír con claridad pasos que se alejaban.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud una vez todo fue silencio, mirando hacia ambos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca antes de salir, luego corrió tan rápido como pudo a la escalera. Dios, que no hubiesen notado su ausencia, rogaba un milagro o lo que fuera para que no hubiesen notado su ausencia.

Por suerte cuando iba llegando al segundo piso pudo oír a Gildarts subiendo, lo que era un alivio.

—Lamento la tardanza –dijo este en cuanto la vio—, pero subir con esto es una molestia, me detuve un par de veces más en el camino porque es pesado y todo eso —le restó importancia Gildarts—, espero no te moleste.

Lucy no reclamó ni tenía planes de hacerlo, porque agradecía internamente la demora, así que tampoco indagó en el motivo de que la demora fuera tanta o la excusa tan cutre.

—No importa —contestó mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su clase e ingresando en esta.

Gildarts acomodó su asiento atrás de Gray, al final de la fila a un lado de la ventana, luego de eso se despidió y salió del salón.

Lucy se sentó algo incómoda, o más bien paranoica, porque no dejaba de sentir como si todos la miraran conscientes de lo que había hecho.

Necesitaba distraerse, y distraerse desde esa posición implicaba, en vista de ninguna otra alternativa, mirar por la ventana, desde donde por azares del destino veía la cancha y en ella a Laxus junto a dos alumnos, uno de ellos una chica, una que se le hacía familiar. Tardó unos momentos en reconocer esa cabellera castaña, pero en cuanto lo hizo su vista se dirigió al frente, notando algo que había pasado por alto al ingresar al salón.

Evergreen no estaba en clases.


	10. Dos años

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dicen por ahí que cuando los planetas se alinean yo actualizo. NO ha habido alineación planetaria, así que esto no es una actualización. En realidad sí, así que agradézcanle a lo que sea en lo que crean que yo haya actualizado. ¡Es un milagro! ¡Alabado sea Dios, Buda, Zeus y Cthulhu! (?)
> 
> Ahora, me largo a mi caverna, me verán en otros varios meses más. Esperemos, no tantos.

Para su asombro cuando le devolvió el teléfono a Juvia, finalizada la primera clase, esta no notó que había leído las conversaciones.

—¡Lo tenía Lucy! —exclamó Juvia en cuanto se lo entregó, para luego suspirar aliviada—. Juvia pensó que lo había perdido definitivamente.

—¿No tenías tu celular? —preguntó Gray.

—No, Juvia lo perdió ayer por la noche.

—Se te cayó cuando sacaste las cosas para pagar el taxi —dijo Lucy, nerviosa ante la idea de que Juvia notara cómo invadió su privacidad.

—Juvia entiende, agradece que Lucy lo haya encontrado —dijo la joven, luego desvió la mirada al aparato—. Juvia le enviará un mensaje a Gray para compensar no haber podido continuar con su conversación de ayer.

—¡No me envíes un mensaje si estoy al lado tuyo!

Pero Juvia lo hizo, con lo cual quedo oculto que los mensajes recibidos ya habían sido leídos. Lucy pudo suspirar con calma ante eso; un poco, solo un poco de calma, porque esos mensajes seguían en su mente y le daban mal sabor de boca.

—Deberíamos ir a la biblioteca, Juvia —dijo Levy, acercándose a ellas—, para que veamos lo del trabajo ahora que estás aquí.

—¿Que está aquí? —repitió Lucy, confundida.

—Juvia no vendrá mañana —aclaró la chica—, debe practicar. Juvia solo vino hoy para ver el trabajo con Levy.

Lucy recordó de pronto el motivo por el que la chica faltaba tanto, y sus posibilidades de quedar en los olímpicos.

—Espero que te vaya bien —dijo sonriendo.

Juvia solo asintió, notándose extrañamente deprimida a diferencia de hace unos momentos.

—A Juvia le irá bien —musitó la chica, sin fuerzas, fijando la vista en el suelo—. Levy y Juvia ya deberían ir a la biblioteca —comentó, desviando el tema.

Levy fijó su vista en ella, forzando una sonrisa.

—Claro —contestó esta para luego dirigirse a la salida del salón, siendo seguida por Juvia.

Lucy las miró unos momentos, antes de apresurarse en seguirlas.

—Las acompaño —dijo, captando la atención de ambas chicas—, no sé donde está la biblioteca y yo también debo hacer el trabajo —explicó.

—Claro, no hay problema —respondió Levy.

Sonrió ante eso mientras las tres salían hacia el pasillo, avanzando a través de este.

—La biblioteca está en el primer piso —dijo Levy—, en una de las partes más viejas del edificio, cerca de la cancha.

—Ah. —Cerca de la cancha, donde estaba Laxus.

Lucy se comió su curiosidad, porque ciertamente no se sentía cómoda haciendo verbales todas sus dudas, además suponía que estas no serían respondidas. Simplemente continuó caminando junto a sus compañeras a través de los pasillos rumbo a la escalera.

—¿De qué harás el trabajo, Lucy? —preguntó Levy, sonriéndole mientras bajaban rumbo al primer piso.

—Aún no estoy segura —respondió Lucy—, supongo que lo veré allá.

Su pequeña compañera amplió la sonrisa al oír su respuesta.

—Deberías pensarlo bien —le aconsejó, devolviendo la vista al frente.

—Sí, eso haré —dijo Lucy, rogando que no se notara que iba distraída.

De cualquier manera Juvia iba igual que ella, por lo que no debería tener problemas. Aunque de todas maneras Lucy ya tenía suficientes problemas, más de los que le gustaría. Quizás era su culpa por no poder dejar en paz el tema de Lisanna, pero la había visto, y no importaba que hiciera no podía sacar su mirada y su mano ensangrentada de su mente, no podía sacarse su imagen dentro de aquel sucio baño. Sí, no podía alejar a Lisanna Strauss de sus pensamientos y de la misma manera no podía sino sentir curiosidad por todo el asunto de su desaparición, por todo lo que se refería a su persona. Y eso era algo que Lucy no lograba entender del todo, su extraña necesidad de averiguar cuanto pudiera de la chica albina, tomando en cuenta que simplemente la conocía por una pequeña conversación en un baño.

Suspiró, confundida, llamando con eso la atención de sus acompañantes.

—¿Pasa algo Lucy? —preguntó Levy.

Lucy negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Nada, solo pensaba en el trabajo y en que no sé qué hacer —mintió.

—Ya veo —dijo McGarden, volviendo luego la vista al frente.

Juvia la miró unos momentos antes de también desviar la vista.

—Levy y Juvia tampoco lo han pensado mucho —comentó, captando la atención de Lucy—, aunque probablemente Levy ya tenga una idea.

La más pequeña sonrió ante esas palabras.

—Más o menos —dijo, deteniéndose frente a una ancha puerta.

La abrió despacio, probablemente evitando hacer ruido porque, a fin de cuentas, era una biblioteca. Entraron en silencio a causa de eso mismo, avanzando lentamente por la amplía estancia. Lucy se sorprendió un tanto ante eso, porque pese al decaimiento de la ciudad y el hecho de que el instituto distaba de tener, claramente, una buena cantidad de ingresos, la biblioteca no daba ese aspecto. Era grande, con amplios estantes repletos de libros y todos tan bien cuidados como el pequeño escritorio para el bibliotecario. Escritorio que, por cierto, estaba vacío. Levy frunció el ceño ante ese hecho, acercándose rápidamente al lugar.

—Que raro —comentó—, Freed no está.

Lucy volteó a verla, levemente extrañada ante ese nombre, estaba segura que...

—Sí estoy —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Las tres voltearon, encontrándose con una chico de larga cabellera verde.

—¡Freed! –exclamó Levy. Luego se llevó las manos a la boca, como arrepentida por ese pequeño arrebato—. ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó esta vez en un murmuro.

—Viendo unos asuntos —respondió el joven, avanzando hacia el escritorio, se posicionó tras este, dejando sobre la madera unos pocos papeles antes de levantar la mirada hacia ellas de nuevo—. ¿Qué necesitas? —cuestionó mientras tomaba los papeles que había encima, ordenándolos.

—Es para un trabajo de historia, necesitaba algunos títulos —contestó Levy, apoyándose sobre la madera a la vez que comenzaba a explicarle al chico frente a ella lo que pensaba hacer.

Lucy parpadeó unos momentos, sorprendida de su amiga, porque Levy parecía saberse la biblioteca de memoria por la naturalidad con la que hablaba. Volteó hacia Juvia, extrañándose de verla simplemente de pie, sin hacer nada.

—¿No hacen el trabajo juntas? —inquirió.

Juvia le dirigió la mirada.

—Sí, de seguro cuando Levy termine de pedir los libros le diga a Juvia que planea hacer —explicó la joven, desviando la mirada hacia los estantes—. Ya que Lucy no sabe que hacer podría revisar las estanterías, así quizás se haga una idea.

La rubia parpadeó sorprendida, aunque luego sonrió porque ciertamente era una buena idea y a ella no se le había ocurrido, y de hacerlo le habría dado algo de vergüenza avanzar por la biblioteca siendo nueva. Le agradeció a Juvia y se separó de esta para dirigirse a los enormes estantes del lugar. Caminó a paso lento por el lugar, revisando los diferentes títulos para ver si se le ocurría algo de lo que hacer el trabajo, pero nada, no se le venía nada a la cabeza. Antecedentes y consecuencias de un hecho local, antecedentes y consecuencias de un hecho local, se repitió, contemplando los textos frente a ella. Primero debería pensar en algún hecho local, ¿no? Aunque no es como si ella llevase mucho tiempo en la ciudad.

—Quizás la caída económica sea una opción —dijo para sí misma mientras hojeaba un libro de economía.

Por supuesto, un libro cualquiera de economía no iba a ser tan especifico como para hablarle específicamente de una caída económica y específicamente de la de ese lugar.

—Especifico —se repitió, avanzando otro poco para alejarse de los estantes y poder tener una visión más global de la biblioteca.

—Primero debería averiguar sobre el hecho —se dijo, recorriendo el lugar para inspeccionarlo mejor—, luego plantear sus antecedentes y consecuencias con una base teórica —miró alrededor, algo extrañada de no encontrar lo que buscaba.

Dio otra vuelta alrededor del recinto, cosa que le tomó unos pocos minutos, buscando. Nada.

Lucy frunció el ceño al no hallar la sección de periódicos. Quería leer las noticias locales del periodo de la caída económica, para así poder hacerse una visión más certera del evento, pero no hallaba los periódicos.

Dio la vuelta y regresó al escritorio, segura de que Freed debería saber donde se hallaban los periódicos y diarios guardados, pues claramente hacía de bibliotecario. Se extrañó un poco al acercarse y no ver a Juvia por ningún lado siendo que estaba con Levy cuando se separó de ellas.

—Así que —oyó decir a su amiga—, ¿será al día siguiente?

—Si todo sale bien.

Se acercó otro poco y alzó su mano, buscando llamar la atención.

—Y —Levy se mordió el labio, aún no notaba su presencia—, ¿Mira está segura, de verdad?

Hubo un silencio, que Lucy aprovechó para alzar la voz. Despacio, que no olvidaba el lugar en el que se encontraba.

—Levy.

La pequeña dio un respingo, volteando hacia ella.

—Lucy.

La rubia terminó de llegar hasta ellos, notando enseguida el ambiente algo tenso. Parpadeo, confundida.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada, nada —respondió Levy—, solo me sorprendiste. ¿Pasa algo?

—Sí, más o menos, creo que ya sé de que haré el trabajo —aclaró—, pero busque y no hallo los periódicos. ¿Dónde están?

—Atrás —contestó Freed, algo tenso—. ¿Qué fechas?

Lucy abrió la boca, la cerró. Se quedo quieta unos segundos, tratando de definir cuándo fue la caída económica, pero no tenía ni idea.

—¿Cuándo fue la caída económica? —le preguntó a Levy, quien parpadeó.

—¿La caída económica?

—Sí, la más reciente, creo que trabajaré sobre eso.

—Del... —empezó Freed, captando la atención de ambas. Se detuvo unos momentos, dudando, antes de continuar—, del 2007 al 2009. Empezó en Abril del 2007. ¿Esas fechas?

Lucy parpadeó antes de asentir.

—Sí, por favor.

Se alegró un poco, debía admitirlo, había supuesto que había sido más larga. Hasta donde tenía entendido la caída económica había sido muy paulatina y lenta, y había durado un par de años. Le agradaba ver que no había sido tanto.

Cuando Freed se alejó de ellas, en busca del pedido, volteó hacia Levy.

—¿Y Juvia?

Levy fijó su atención en ella.

—En el baño.

Lucy se mordió el labio, aún algo incómoda por motivos un tanto desconocidos para ella.

—¿En verdad no pasa nada? —Juraba que Levy estaba tensa, pero no entendía por qué—. ¿Interrumpí algo?

—¿Qué? —Se sorprendió la más pequeña—. No —dijo, sonriendo—, no, claro que no. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—No sé, solo me dio esa impresión.

—No te preocupes, no fue nada. Solo no te vi llegar.

—Bueno, lamento eso.

Levy le sonrió y entonces, solo entonces, el ambiente le pareció más ameno. Freed llegó unos momentos después con una pila de periódicos y se los entregó.

—Debes firmar —le dijo.

—Por supuesto.

Lucy no tardó en hacerlo, esperaron a Juvia y luego se marcharon.

—Entonces, ¿de qué lo harán ustedes? —cuestionó Lucy, de mejor humor.

Juvia miró a su compañera.

—Del suceso de la cuarta comisaria de hace algunos años —respondió Levy.

—¿Qué suceso?

—Unos criminales se atrincheraron —dijo Juvia—, nada más —le restó importancia.

—Vale.

—Oye, Lucy —dijo Levy—. Hoy tenemos hasta tarde, ¿almorzamos juntas luego de álgebra?

—Me encantaría.

Ambas se sonrieron, contrastando con Juvia, que desde hace un tiempo parecía alicaída. Lucy decidió, por esa vez, no darle importancia. Después de todo, eran pocas las veces que había visto a Juvia feliz.

Demasiado pocas, debería decir.


	11. Pensamientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh... pos actualización, con un capítulo que no dice nada de nada porque solo yo puedo llevar once capítulos y seguir en la introducción de una historia (se mata de la risa). Cuando llegué a algún otro muerto de seguro empieza lo interesante, hasta entonces (?).
> 
> Ya, que hasta el título del capítulo es una mierda porque en serio no dice casi nada, pero mejor así, ni modo tampoco que quiera que sepan algo (?!).

Las clases se habían tornado increíblemente lentas a medida que avanzaba el día, o al menos esa era su perspectiva dado que tenían varios bloques de asignaturas antes de acabar la jornada. Se hacía pesado a la larga, incluso teniendo la hora de almuerzo y un bloque libre casi a la salida, antes de la última clase. Todo eso empeoraba si, además de sus útiles de siempre, le sumaba el peso que cargaba en su bolso por los varios periódicos que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca en la mañana; la simple idea de caminar con eso encima a su departamento le producía un desgano tremendo, considerando que ya había tenido que cargarlos gran parte del día con la única ventaja de que podía dejar su bolso a un lado durante las clases. Tenía que, indudablemente, pero le costaba sacar ganas para emprender el camino con lo agotada que estaba.

—¿De verdad no necesitas ayuda, Lu-chan? —le inquirió Levy, que avanzaba junto con ella a través del pasillo, rumbo a la salida ya acabadas las clases.

Lucy negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta, acomodando una vez más su bolso en su hombro derecho al tiempo que atravesaba las puertas de vidrio del edificio rumbo a la entrada del instituto, la que daba a la calle. En el patio delantero, que conectaba las puertas de vidrio y las rejas de entrada, se hallaba reunida una pequeña cantidad de alumnos, principalmente los que salían a esas horas y unos pocos que tendrían alguna que otra actividad más allá de su carga académica oficial. Lo creía porque gran parte de los estudiantes reunidos a su alrededor mientras avanzaba en compañía de Levy hacia la salida, bajo el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer, pertenecían a su curso o al de Erza, que sabía también tenía un horario pesado los martes.

Sonrió vagamente junto al pensamiento al ver a Erza hablando con Gray cerca de la reja, con Juvia de pie a un lado de ambos mirándolos con incomodidad. Se aproximó a ellos en compañía de Levy pues iban para allá de todas formas.

—Erza —saludó McGarden al aproximarse, captando la atención del grupo—, ¿qué tal tus clases?

La susodicha sonrió al verlas.

—Bien, supongo —respondió ante la pregunta.—. Preguntaría por las suyas pero de seguro me dirán lo mismo que Gray y Juvia.

—Bueno, no sé qué han dicho ellos, quizás estuvimos en dimensiones casi paralelas durante las clases —bromeó Levy, luego dirigió su mirada a Juvia, que tenía su mirada en el suelo y se hallaba a un lado de Gray, pero algo apartada de este y Erza y por tanto del grupo que acababa de formarse—. ¿Gajeel vendrá por ti?

La chica asintió en respuesta, sorprendiendo levemente a Lucy por ello y obteniendo una mirada algo molesta de Gray.

—Es tarde para que me vaya sola —aclaró Juvia, con la atención de todos puesta en su persona—. ¿Por qué? —cuestionó, alzando su mirada hacia la más pequeña de todos—, ¿necesita Levy-san hablar con Gajeel-kun?

—No —se apresuró en aclarar Levy todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro solo que, de alguna forma, a Lucy le pareció que no era la misma sonrisa animada de antes, algo tenía diferente—, solo quería asegurarme, es todo. —Le restó importancia al asunto—. ¿Tú vas caminando, Lucy?

—Ah. —Se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pues hasta ahora se había mantenido como espectadora de la conversación y no como parte de ella—. Sí —dijo—, me iré caminando.

Levy reanudó su sonrisa de siempre al oírla y Lucy quito todo pensamiento sobre el tema de su cabeza, quizás solo le incomodaba que su novio viniera a buscar a alguien más, era bastante probable, la gente solía ponerse celosa con esas cosas.

Erza dirigió su atención a ella tras su respuesta.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Claro, mi departamento no está muy lejos —aseguró, sonriendo para darle fuerza a sus palabras.

Además tampoco era tan tarde, apenas y pasaban de las ocho de la tarde, Lucy tenía claro que habían algunos alumnos que salían pasado las nueve, por lo menos ese no era su caso. Había que ver el lado positivo de las cosas, podría estar peor; aunque últimamente fuese usual que las cosas fueran a peor.

—¿Y ustedes? —cuestionó Lucy, mirando a Erza y a Gray.

—Oh, yo también me iré caminando, pero como yo y Gray vivimos cerca iremos juntos un buen tramo del camino —respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo—, así iremos más seguros, con la situación de la ciudad ya no se está segura andando a estas horas.

—¿Tú para qué lado vas, Lucy? —preguntó Gray.

—A la derecha, rumbo a la calle principal pues mi departamento está al cruzar, unas calles adentro, no demasiado.

—Nosotros vamos al otro lado, así que nos despedimos aquí —dijo Erza, sonriendo—. Espero que Gajeel llegué pronto, Juvia, no me gusta que te tenga esperando tanto tiempo.

—Juvia agradece la preocupación, Erza-san —dijo Juvia al oír el comentario, forzando una sonrisa—, Gajeel de seguro no tardará en llegar.

—¿Y Mira, Erza? —inquirió McGarden ante lo evidente del hecho de que sus compañeros se iban.

—Se iba a quedar con Freed en la biblioteca hasta tarde.

—Ya veo, es que me pareció raro no verla —aclaró Levy—. Nos vemos, entonces.

—Nos vemos —dijo Lucy como despedida.

—Hasta pronto, Erza-san y Gray-sama, tengan cuidado de vuelta a casa.

—Ya —dijo Gray, alzando una mano y sin darle importancia al asunto—. Nos vemos.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió Erza tras él, dando la vuelta para alejarse del instituto a través de la calle, seguida de Gray.

—Bueno, yo debo ir a la parada del autobús —dijo Levy, centrando su atención en ambas—. Hasta pronto, Lu-chan.

Le sonrió tras despedirse, momentos antes de perderse también por la calle a paso rápido, segundos después de que Gray y Erza hicieran lo mismo.

—¡Hasta pronto, Levy! —exclamó Lucy para que su amiga la oyera, obteniendo un gesto de manos en respuesta por parte de la chica que trotaba a través de la calle.

—Hasta pronto, Levy-san —dijo Juvia, tan bajo que probablemente solo Lucy la hubiese oído.

Volteó a verla, algo extrañada por la poca emoción en esas palabras, contando que Levy ni siquiera se había despedido de ella. Quizás por eso estaba triste, pensó al tiempo que Juvia le devolvía la mirada, hasta entonces fija en el camino. Lucy sonrió ante eso, aunque tenuemente pues ésta tenía esa expresión triste de siempre y eso le producía una incomodidad al sonreír, como si al sonreír solo estuvieras pasando por alto los problemas ajenos.

—Nos vemos, Juvia —se despidió, esperando una respuesta de su compañera.

—Hasta pronto, Lucy-san, gracias por devolverle el teléfono a Juvia —correspondió la chica, sonriendo unos momentos para luego desviar su mirada al suelo al tiempo que borraba la mueca.

Triste, siempre triste.

—No fue nada —correspondió, tras lo cual emprendió también camino por la calle, avanzando a paso rápido pues quería llegar pronto, tampoco es que le fuese cómodo caminar a esas horas por las desiertas avenidas de esa ciudad.

Se acomodó una vez más su bolso al hombro, notándose incómoda por el peso de éste, al atravesar la calle para virar en dirección a la avenida principal, que se hallaba a unas cinco cuadras de su posición. De ahí solo eran otras seis cuadras hasta su departamento, así que el camino era en verdad corto para lo que de seguro tenían que recorrer otras personas, como Levy que debía tomar autobús o Juvia que vivía al otro lado de la ciudad. Además la avenida principal estaba bien iluminada, así que era atravesar esas cinco cuadras con rapidez y llegar a un lugar con una cierta sensación de seguridad gracias al alumbrado público, luego más tinieblas al atravesar las otras seis cuadras que la separaban del edificio donde vivía actualmente.

Pero seis cuadras las atravesaba en nada, fue lo que se dijo internamente acelerando el paso a través de las calles desiertas y mal iluminadas, avanzando a través de la segunda calle en su camino a la avenida, consciente de que desde ahí solo le faltaban tres cuadras. No es que tuviera miedo real para ir contando las cuadras en su mente, pero era primera vez que salía tan tarde del instituto y le producía una pequeña intranquilidad que se atenuó cuando llegó a la cuarta cuadra y a lo lejos vio las luces de la única calle con buena iluminación de esa maldita ciudad.

Y para llevar con suerte una semana ahí no estaba del todo bien que ya pensara así del lugar, pero supuso que era levemente inevitable.

Llegó a la avenida principal y se apresuró en virar a través de ésta rumbo a la calle donde se hallaba su departamento, entonces cruzaría la avenida y se adentraría de nuevo en la oscuridad en dirección al susodicho edificio. Sobraba decir que hacer todo eso con sus manos sudando sin parar y todo el peso extra sobre su hombro era una experiencia nada grata. Cuántos periódicos eran, para empezar, contando que eran dos años de noticias. Dos años de noticias que tendría que revisar página a página para su trabajo, mierda, que eso le daba más pereza que la idea de caminar a esas horas las pocas cuadras que la separaban del instituto. Más considerando que ya llevaba una cuadra lejos de la avenida y ni cuenta se había dado por ir perdida en sus pensamientos, lo cual tampoco era algo tan bueno, caminar distraída a esas horas y en esas calles, era mejor si iba alerta.

Iba a parecer paranoica a este paso, ahora que se detenía a pensarlo.

Tuvo el impulso de suspirar al pensar eso, maldiciendo el peso sobre su hombro derecho y deteniéndose unos segundos para cambiar su bolso de lado, cargándolo ahora en su hombro izquierdo. Freed le había entregado una enorme cantidad de periódicos que a puro Tetris había logrado meter en su bolso y ahora se arrepentía de no haberlos llevado por grupos, como le había sugerido el chico cuando ella se había propuesto introducirlos todos en su bolso tras firmar en la biblioteca. Por muy delgados que fueran era una pila gruesa. Lo único bueno era que en verdad vivía cerca, de estarse alojando en un lugar alejado del instituto de verdad se estaría dando golpes en la cabeza por su tremenda estupidez.

Cumplió su impulso de suspirar sólo cuando se halló frente al edificio donde vivía, subiendo las malditas escaleras de mierda que en esos momentos odiaba como si la vida le fuera en ello, malditas escaleras de mierda.

Arrojó su bolso a un lado de la puerta al entrar a su departamento, agradeciendo haberse librado de ese peso; y no haber sido violada, asaltada o peores en su camino de regreso, por supuesto.

O secuestrada.

Frunció el ceño, regañándose por ese momentáneo pensamiento indudablemente conectado con Lisanna y dirigiendo una corta mirada a su bolso. No es como si pudiese averiguar algo con eso, tristemente —o eso le parecía— la decadencia económica había acabado mucho antes de la desaparición de la chica. Tampoco es que tuviera que averiguar algo, además.

Suspiró y decidió que iría a dormir, el fin de semana podría ponerse con los malditos periódicos, justo en esos momentos no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Sí, lo mejor sería dormir y no pensar más en el asunto, no sacarse a Lisanna Strauss de la cabeza iba a acabar pasándole factura, después de todo tampoco es como si la conociera para que le importase tanto, no tenía motivos para que ocupara tan seguido sus pensamientos, ni un solo motivo para ello.

Y sin embargo lo hacía.


	12. Cuchara de palo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Actualización! (yeah, yeah, esto ya parece actualización masiva, pero no se dejen engañar por las apariencias). Uh, admito que tras escribir otro poco de "a black world" me bajó la necesidad de continuar esto y, literalmente, de un tirón escribí este capítulo. Ni yo me creo este ritmo que llevo. En fin, que mis ganas de escribir han regresado y al menos he hecho algo de provecho con ellas. ¡Viva yo!

La mañana del miércoles partió lenta. Lucy bostezó y por unos momentos disfrutó de la calma de la mañana y la dulce sensación de «cinco minutos más». Tras eso, unos pequeños instantes sin preocupaciones, juntó ganas y salió de la cama, estremeciéndose un poco al sentir el frío del suelo contra sus pies descalzos. Se levantó y atravesó la habitación rumbo al baño, agradeciendo finalmente tener agua caliente, podía al menos ducharse en condiciones dado eso. Desayunó y acto seguido recogió sus cosas para ir al instituto, no queriendo pensar demasiado en nada más que sus clases, aunque considerando la pila de periódicos que acababa de dejar a un lado del sofá recordándole el trabajo que debía hacer, pensar en sus clases tampoco era muy conciliador. Suspiró y cargando su bolso al hombro salió de su departamento, emprendiendo camino a través del pasillo rumbo a las escaleras. En las mismas se topó con un chico rubio al que saludó escuetamente por mera cortesía mientras bajaba peldaños para llegar lo más pronto posible a la planta baja, desde donde partió a la calle a paso rápido.

Las avenidas y pasajes seguían tan desgastados como siempre, aunque la idea de investigar la caída económica hizo que Lucy se fijara en el detalle más de lo usual, observando los claros estragos de una mala fuente de ingresos en su camino a la calle principal. Las cinco cuadras que separaban esta del instituto las recorrió con el mismo pensamiento, deteniéndose en la entrada al notar algo raro en el ambiente. No era algo demasiado notorio o general, algunos alumnos conversaban entre ellos como siempre, pero cerca de la entrada del edificio un pequeño grupo conformado por una buena parte de sus conocidos parecía... conmocionado, o algo similar.

Lucy atravesó el patio principal que separaba la reja de las instalaciones casi trotando para llegar lo más pronto posible junto a sus amigos, o parte de ellos. Gray, Erza y Natsu estaba ahí, y un chico al que no conocía. Redujo el paso cuando se halló relativamente cerca de ellos y entonces habló.

—Ey —llamó, captando rápidamente la atención de Natsu.

El chico le esbozó una sonrisa cálida antes de responder.

—Hola Lucy —saludó, llamando la atención del resto.

Erza sonrió también al verla, Gray en cambio mantuvo el rostro serio, casi lucía molesto, de seguro por algún detalle que Lucy desconocía. El desconocido, un chico de cabellos anaranjados y aparentemente su misma edad, le tendió la mano con una rapidez pasmosa.

—Mucho gusto, soy Loke —se presentó antes siquiera de que Lucy tuviera tiempo de asimilarlo—. ¿Eres nueva?

—Eh... sí —musitó, algo sorprendida por lo sociable del joven.

Todos ahí lo eran un poco pero ese chico ciertamente lo llevaba a otro extremo.

—Ella es Lucy —habló Erza, señalándola en una clara presentación formal—, llegó apenas la semana pasada. Lucy, él es Loke, como ya se presentó, es compañero de ustedes pero suele faltar, por eso no había topado hasta ahora.

Lucy parpadeó, con el detalle «suele faltar» atorado en su cabeza. Juvia también solía faltar, pero en ese caso particular temió preguntar, más que nada porque últimamente la atacaba una sensación de inseguridad cuando se sentía tan fuera de lugar, especialmente ante un hecho que le producía extrañeza. No había tenido buenas experiencias con esos momentos en lo que llevaba ahí. Además la actitud de Gray, en quien fijó su atención, tan anormalmente tensa, le daba mala espina.

—Mucho gusto —dijo finalmente, algo insegura.

Loke le sonrió, como relacionando esa reacción con lo repentino de su saludo y Lucy agradeció que fuera así. No necesitaba que fuera de otra forma.

—Llegaste temprano —comentó Natsu, más que nada para generar un tema de conversación ahora que las presentaciones de rigor habían terminado.

—Un poco —admitió Lucy—, hoy me apresuré más de lo usual por cosas de la vida.

Natsu le dirigió otra sonrisa y Erza, de pie a su lado, paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros.

—En fin, será mejor que vayamos de una vez al salón —dijo, para luego arrastrar levemente a Lucy hacia la entrada para su sorpresa—, que Loke aproveche el tiempo que está aquí.

Loke sonrió vagamente ante eso y procedió a caminar junto a Erza y una obligada Lucy, Natsu no tardó en acompañarlos. Gray, por el contrario, si bien avanzó a la par que ellos lo hizo unos pasos por detrás, como si en realidad no fueran juntos. Lucy se tomó unos pocos pensamientos para considerar eso como extraño antes de liberarse del agarre de Erza y caminar por su cuenta junto a los demás, queriendo ignorar el asunto.

El hecho de que la presencia de Loke ahí fue una sorpresa para prácticamente todos, incluso más de lo que significó la presencia de Juvia, le carcomió un poco la consciencia recordándole que algo ahí era raro. Extraño, casi perturbador. Y Gray, Gray que actuaba como si el mundo fuera la mayor mierda existente en esos momentos, como si lo único que mereciera la realidad de su parte en esos momentos fuera ira. Es que había algo ahí, algo que no vislumbraba del todo. Por minutos era como si cuchillas invisibles despedazaran a Gray, por momentos eran como si las cuchillas le pertenecieran a él y rasgara el mundo con odio inexplicable. Entre todo eso Loke, sentado a su lado y bromeando con él, queriendo aligerar los ánimos de su, Lucy iba intuyendo, amigo. Tras contemplarlos unos momentos llegó a esa conclusión, cuando Gray se dignó a devolverle la sonrisa al recién llegado y todos los demás pasaron a un segundo plano: ellos eran amigos cercanos. Entendía aún menos la molestia de Fullbuster entonces, ¿no debería estar feliz? Razonó que quizás su mal estar estuviera relacionado con el motivo por el que Loke faltara tanto, pero al no querer indagar demasiado en eso simplemente dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y le prestó atención a la primera clase del día, dejando de lado los problemas ajenos.

Hasta que la golpearon llegado el primer receso, a la hora del almuerzo.

Bajaron en grupo hasta el comedor, esperando reunirse ahí con Erza y el resto de sus amigos que pertenecían a un curso mayor junto a la pelirroja, pero una figura agazapada en la puerta, tímida, llamó la atención el grupo.

—Loke.

Lucy hubiera podido jurar que el ceño de Gray asemejaba abismos insondables en esos momentos.

—¿Aries? —Loke se aproximó a la chica ante la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos presentes—, ¿qué haces aquí?

La chica pareció avergonzarse de sobremanera, incluso ante esa simple pregunta, porque se disculpo en un hilo de voz antes de musitar.

—¿E... estás en clases? —preguntó con vergüenza, dirigiéndole una suave mirada de disculpa al chico frente a ella.

—Es receso.

—Oh —vocalizó la joven, apenada—. Lo siento.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Hubo un silencio mientras la chica, cuyas facciones y cabello rosado se le hacían extrañamente conocidas a Lucy, el tipo de persona que estás segura de haber visto en alguna parte, alternaba la visión entre el suelo y Loke.

—No. Lo siento —respondió al fin, cerrando los ojos y dándole un tono casi de muletilla a su última disculpa—. Es que no te vi al despertar y...

Lucy intuyó entonces que esa chica tendría que ser familiar o algo de Loke, pues dio a entender que vivían juntos, y que debía tener algún tipo de problema de esa índole porque su mirada se ensombreció con esas palabras. Posó un de sus manos sobre los cabellos de la chica y forzó una sonrisa.

—Está bien, después de todo no tengo clases importantes después de todo —dijo, apartando su mano entonces y dando un paso hacia atrás—. Iré por mis cosas, esperame aquí.

Aries sonrió tristemente, observando como Loke se alejaba para luego pasear la mirada por la estancia, las personas ahí reunidas, y posar entonces su mirada en ellos.

—Hola —saludó con suavidad.

Lucy quiso sonreír con amabilidad, pero por alguna razón le costó.

—Hola —correspondió algo incómoda, a fin de cuentas no la conocía de nada.

—Hola Aries, ¿qué tal todo? —preguntó Levy, sonriendo también a la chica.

—Bien —respondió Aries, bajando de nuevo la mirada al piso—. ¿En verdad no tiene clases importantes?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió un poco a Lucy, aunque no debería, Aries tendría que ser una estúpida para no haber visto a través de la mentira. Sin embargo antes de que nadie dijera nada Gray soltó un gruñido exasperado y dio la vuelta, marchando a paso rápido del lugar. Lucy lo observó algo extrañada, presintiendo que ahí oculto estaba el motivo de su molestia, en un problema entre Loke y Aries del que no era consciente.

La chica, ante esa reacción, pareció que se largaría a llorar. No lo hizo, solo se quedó contemplando la nada con una mirada triste en los ojos. Loke no tardó en volver y a pesar del ambiente claramente tenso no hizo ningún comentario, solo sonrió —ni siquiera preguntó por la ausencia de Gray— y palmeando el hombro de Aries la incitó a acompañarlo.

—Vamos —dijo, volteando unos segundos hacia ellos—. Un gusto verlos. Ah, y un gusto conocerte Lucy. —Hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y continuó su camino.

Lucy se preguntó medio segundo por qué nadie correspondió la despedida.

Lucy se preguntó un instante por qué el aire parecía pedirte que lloraras, como si una tragedia acabara de pasar.

Lucy se preguntó un momento por qué Aries lucía tan destrozada y a la vez parecía todo menos víctima.

Lucy se preguntó un minuto, dando la vuelta en busca de una mesa para comer con los demás, pasado el momento, si la sonrisa de Loke no sería falsa como parecía serlo todo (todos) en ese lugar.

Lucy se preguntó entonces, sentándose en una mesa con todos los demás (los que quedaban), de dónde le sonaría Aries.

Y solo de eso obtuvo respuesta.

Era la niña que había visto en la fotografía que tenía Hibiki en su oficina.


End file.
